Too Young to Feel a Woman's Warmth
by Mandagal12
Summary: A short story of the survival of Astinos and the chance to find love before dying in battle. No flames please, but reviews wanted! AstinosxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own 300. Sad eh?_

**I wrote this story on an impulse and in less than four days.**

**My reason?**

**I felt that Astinos should have lived. Plus, I was rather bored. Ha-ha. Enjoy.**

_**Ignore typos!**_

****

* * *

****

My father and mother had been in love, a true Spartan couple.

Father had been raised like all Spartan boys, learning to never retreat. He was beat, trained, and learned quickly until he transformed into the mightiest warrior. His arms, torso, and legs built with incredible muscle, trained so well that it was said he could catch an arrow with his bare hands, and famous for his cleverness and smart mind. Yes, this was my father. A well respected man in among the Spartan army, only outdone by King Leonidas himself. Soon, my father became the Captain of the army, ready to serve his King until his death. But Karsten met my mother.

Mother had the heart of a Spartan soldier, ready to fight for the country and people she loved. Instead of wielding a sword, my mother slew her opponents with words. As daughter to one of the wealthier council members, she gained a rather high education and status among the people. While she read and wrote scrolls with her own mother, her brothers would spar with her father in the courtyard. Known for her wisdom and cutting words, my mother grew to be a beautiful woman. But as Evanthe met Karsten, captain of the Spartan army, she found herself at loss of words.

From what they have told me, they courted in secret. Father's duty kept him busy and mother's family had pressured her into marrying another man, and so my father could only watch from the training fields as another man attempted to woo his love. By day they were no more than strangers, but by night... They were deeply in love.

Then mother became pregnant with me, and hurriedly they married before suspicions aroused. Not many people were happy about the sudden marriage, certainly not my mother's family nor her suitor, but as mother's belly grew... So did the unhappiness among the soldiers. Karsten was spending more time attending to his wife than with his troops, only King Leonidas seemed to support his captain.

Whispers of a plot to kill the Captain's pregnant wife spread throughout the council and city walls. Grandfather did not wish to see his only daughter die, and thus he urged father to take her away, to live safe and sound from the treachery.

And so they ran.

With a large amount of money from Grandfather, and the earnings of my father, they did not find trouble as they built a home in the outskirts of Sparta. They hid among the mountains, within a day's ride of a small village where a doctor tended to mother for the next several months.

They prayed to the gods for a son, a son to carry on the family name and become a Spartan soldier... To return to the city and reclaim our family's honor.

Instead, they had me. A small, wailing, female babe. For whatever reason, they named me Alcina... Strong minded.

* * *

* * *

At the age of seven, when Spartan boys usually are sent into the wilderness to learn to survive, I found myself facing a similar situation. Father had taken me out to help collect wood for our home's fire, something that he typically did on his own. Yet he took me with him, only to tell me to wait under a tree as he searched for a suitable tree. He never came back.

Up to then, ever since I could walk on my own and talk, he taught me what it meant to be a Spartan. To rise when I fall. To never retreat. To use my mind as a weapon. He taught me many things, but never had I known that he would leave me out in the mountains alone. For five days I fought for my survival, mainly eating the abundant plants and climbing trees to escape the wolves. From the branches I would drop rocks and stones, once even killing the beast.

Finally, Father came back and found me cooking the messy bundle of meat. I had seen mother do it countless times, prepare our meal by slicing open a dead animal. I'll never forget his expression when he came across my little campfire, he had been so proud of me. So damn proud.

After that, everything changed. He no longer taught me lessons from books and of morality, Father taught me how to fight. Mother would watch silently from a distance, I never really knew what she felt about my training. Nevertheless, she did not interfere. I don't know when the first time I was able to do it... But soon enough I could hold and raise my father's shield. Something I knew to be of high success and importance, he had cheered when I defended myself with it. Though I could use his shield, he never gave me the honor of using his sword.

For years I practiced, building a body that could hold its ground in battle. My skinny arms grew strong, able to wield a sword and shield. My legs thickened with muscle, able to run great distances. My heart beat louder, able to face the world. Yet, it was my mind that developed the most, my mother had seen to that.

It was when I came to age that they told me of their past. Their love and fear in the capitol of Sparta...

"Do you wish to return there my daughter?" He had asked me. Although my father would not admit it, he dearly wished to see his King once more.

"Is that wise? They wished to kill not only mother but me, the babe in her womb." My voice was full of bitterness, but how could I not hate those plotting scoundrels?

My mother had smiled, "We are not weak, you are not weak. Those old men can not bother us if we are to return."

"Well then, let us reunite with our dear friends of the capital." I had felt excited, knowing that I would finally see the true heart of Sparta. We heard many rumors and tales in the village, but to decipher the truth from lies was difficult.

One thing was for certain: Persia still wished to overtake Sparta.

Father had felt that it was time to return to the capitol, so he could contribute to the defense of our nation. I felt so pleased to be the child of a great Captain and a beautiful lady.

"When do we depart?" I had asked.

He had smirked then and held his shield out to me. "When you can defeat me."

* * *

0000000oooooo0000000000000

* * *

0000000oooooo0000000000000

* * *

"Curse the Gods for this woman's body!" I gritted my teeth, frustrated about my lack of male brute strength.

"'Tis not a curse, consider it a gift." Father lunged, I held up the shield. The great circle of metal shook as his blade collided with its surface.

Spinning, I swung and cut his arm. "A gift you say! Hah! To carry extra weight on my chest and upon my head? To never attain as much muscle as you? To remain several inches under your own towering figure? You call this a gift?"

Father glanced at his bleeding wound, the red blood dripped down his elbow and onto the dirt below. He nodded, "For the figure of a woman you carry the burden of weight, but move as if you didn't. For the illusion of helplessness you do not show the muscle that lies within your mind and heart. For the agility and speed of a mountain lion you stand but a few inches below me... Aye, the gift of womanhood."

Ducking, I avoided getting my head sliced off. Seeing that I was already bent down, I kicked my leg out and knocked Father down. He grunted but attacked, managing to break a slice of skin on my leg. I felt not the pain, but the anger of letting him harm me. Meeting his blade with my own, I parried his attacks and kicked his shield from his hand.

"My victory." I declared, holding the point of my sword against his chest. For the past week I have succeeded in defeating my father in duels. As promised, my family prepared to return to the capitol.

It had taken me several years to finally defeat my father, but at the age of twenty years I finally won.

Clapping, mother mounted her horse. "Never forget Alcina... Though the man may be the head of the household, it is the woman who is the neck."

"And it is the neck which supports and controls the head." I finished chuckling. "How true indeed."

"Not completely." Protested Father.

"Karsten, do not try to defend your sex anymore." Mother sent me a sly look. "No man shall ever admit it, but it is the woman who really rules."

"Just as the Queen sways King Leonidas." I added, knowing that this would only offend father.

As expected, he touched the clasp that held his red cape. "The King is the ruler... Not the Queen."

"As you say Father." Running into the empty home, I let my black hair fall from the restricting braid. Knowing full well that Spartan women did not fight in combat, I would have to act like any other female in the capitol. Losing my pants and loose shirt, I slipped into one of my many new dresses. Mother wore a similar cloth, a pure white robe held by leather straps.

Mounting my own horse, we left for the capitol of Sparta.

We did not speak much on the ride, for there was nothing to say. For the past few years, mother had taught me everything I would need to know for a life among the Spartan council and capitol. From traditions to expectations, the life of a woman did not satisfy me. For Father's sake, I remained silent and vowed that somehow I would aid in upcoming wars. I did not know how, but I would... It was what a son would have done.

The mountains faded away until they became nothing but specks in the distance. We traveled by the road, passing by fields and plains of great beauty. In all my life I had never ventured farther than the nearby village. Along with his sword, my father never let me touch his maps or private scrolls. All I knew was that we traveled southeast to reach the capitol. My parents had always described to the beauty, but to see it for myself was so much more.

"Is the capitol this scenic?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me and ending the silence.

"Nay, it is a city and thus many buildings block the view of the nation around you." Mother answered, "But a mere ride will take into the land of Sparta once more."

"Ah, then I must remember to keep my horse saddled at all times."

When we came across villages, we stopped and rested there. On the first day, still rather far from the capitol, we were only met by cheery and welcoming people... But by our second day of travel we discovered something was terribly wrong.

We entered a village, completely empty. The homes and streets appeared ransacked, several sheep and stray animals still walked around the paths. Yet, there was not a sign of any living human.

"Father...?" I questioned, my grip tightening on the reigns.

He held his hand up, motioning for silence. Our three horses slowly walked through the main street, but we found no one. There were no bodies anymore, no sign of blood or battle, but it seemed that the people had simply picked up what they could and left. With Father at the lead, Mother and I trailed behind, looking around nervously.

The pillars and buildings were completely silent, no footsteps echoed off the walls. We did not stop, a foolish thing to do when in a suspicious place as this, and soon enough we emerged from the other end of the small town.

Still, my father had not spoken, and I waited. We continued on our way, the three of us kept looking over our shoulders to ensure that no stranger followed, but no one trailed behind. It wasn't until we left the village so far behind that it was no longer visible did someone speak.

My mother murmured, "Perhaps their water turned foul and they fled disease."

"Perhaps, but in one home a stew still sat over a dead fire. They continued to use the water, even as they left... Something else drove them away from their homes. Let us hurry and find the next town, surely they can tell us what has happened." Father kicked his horse forward, but clutched his hilt of his sword all the same.

We picked up speed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own 300. Sad eh?_

* * *

It was I who caught sight of the smoke first. The great black blur rose from the earth, rising up into the sky, darkening the day. Light sprinkles of soft ash fell, causing my mother to cough in irritation from the foul air. "Alcina, draw your sword."

I did as my father ordered, and surveyed the land that stretched out before us. As we neared, the air grew harsher and harsher.

"What in the hell..." My father stiffened when the city came into view.

What little was left actually.

The stone walls had crumbled down, pillars knocked over or horribly cracked. Flames still burnt over the buildings and hay stacks, fueling the dark cloud overheard. We passed the corpses of several horses and sheep, all butchered and distorted.

"Their blood is still fresh!" I hissed in realization and raised my shield. It was a poor metal thing, created by the amateur blacksmith of the small village near our home in the mountains, yet it was better than no shield at all. "Mother! Get down!"

"W-What?" She ducked and I pulled my horse alongside her.

Father was doing calculations, "There can't be more than half a dozen, a scouting group most likely." He too had raised his mighty shield and unsheathed his Spartan sword. He rode so that he was on the other side of my mother, and hopefully our shields would protect her from left and right.

"Of what heritage?!"

His eyes narrowed, "Persians..."

My eyes widened, the war had arrived after all. For years now my parents predicted the invasion, but I had never really grasped that it would happen in my lifetime. "What shall we do?"

"On my order, gallop the horses out of here." He whispered. "Ready and-"

His order never arrived. Instead, all I heard was the eerie sound that escaped his lips. It all happened within a second, and yet I will remember the memory to last a lifetime. From behind, like a coward, an enemy shot an arrow... Hitting its mark. The arrow pierced the back of his neck, and exited the front of it... My mother's dress was sprayed by red ink, a few drops flying towards my face. The wet, warm liquid splattered onto my face...

As his brain registered death, Father's eyes lifted to my own. His lips opened, as if he tried to speak, but with a fatal wound in his neck, he couldn't. For the second time in my life, his expression said everything.

Pride. He was proud of me.

His neck went limp, eyes closed, and Father's body slipped from the saddle. My mother was screaming, but there was no time for that. I threw my shield over her back and head, blocking a second arrow from killing her.

A third arrow flew and pierced her exposed lower back. Everything seemed to just dim down in my eyesight, but my ears continued to hear the worst moments in my life. Her screams fell and she spluttered, spit flying from her gaping mouth.

"RUN!!!!" I cried, slapping her horse. It neighed loudly, I feared it would throw her off, but she held on as it galloped away. An arrow flew at me, I dropped to the ground as it whizzed over my skull. Crawling over to my father's body, I knew what he would have wanted. I removed his helmet and placed it over my own head, crying as my fingers grazed some blood that sprayed onto the sides. Next I seized his sword, placed it at my waist, and cape, wrapping it around my back. Lifting his shield, I began to weep, just as an arrow bounced off its surface.

My hand trembled as I stroked his cheek, this was my father.

And I was my father's daughter.

Anger replaced my horror, and I kissed my father's brow. "I shall protect mother. I shall restore your name in the glory of SPARTA!" Standing up, I raced back to my horse and leaped on, making sure to keep the shield behind my back and ducked my head low. Whistling a single, long tune... I watched as Father's horse ran behind my own, as it was trained to do. The arrows stopped hitting the shield as I left their range.

Their range, whoever they were. It had been impossible to see their face, for they covered their skin with black and silver masks. The cowards did not show their faces.

I peered over the shield, and felt relief to see that the Persians did not give chase. Perhaps they traveled by foot and not horse... If mother had not been injured and fleeing ahead, I would have stayed and killed those bastards. But she needs me, she can not die.

I won't let her.

* * *

It took a half an hour to find my mother, she had fallen off her horse and onto the side of the dirt road. As I approached, I felt tears burn my eyes, she appeared to be dead.

"M-Mother!!" I jumped off the horse and towards her body.

She groaned, "Al...Alcina...?"

"Yes, we must continue until we found Spartans to help heal your wound." I didn't warn her, it hurt less when taken by surprise, and pulled the arrow from her back. I felt my hands shake as she yelped in pain, and coughed up blood. Tearing the bottom of my dress, I bandaged her as best as I could.

I was no healer. I was a warrior, not a surgeon.

Unfortunately, Mother lost consciousness then. With the help of adrenaline and fear of attacking Persians, I managed to get her into the saddle. Tying the reigns of her and father's horses, I whistled once more and they answered by coming up to my own steed's side. Sitting in the saddle behind her, I could feel her blood against my stomach and prayed to the Gods that the bandage stopped more bleeding. Holding her with arm, I set off to find help.

* * *

By altering horses, I covered quite a distance. We rode for the rest of the day, not coming across any other sign of humans. My mother held onto life, she was as strong as I was... I knew that she wouldn't leave me if she could help it.

And then the storm hit.

More powerful than any I had ever seen from my home in the mountains, it threatened to remove me and my mother from our seats in the saddle. So much that I was forced to strap us in with more bindings made from my dress. Soon, it was so short and wet that I knew that I would not wear it once the weather cleared. Wrapping my father's large cape I managed to keep my mother from suffering.

"Father... Father..." I could only say that word over and over. It was impossible for even me to pick out my tears from rain on my face.

As the storm persisted, an unfamiliar scent met my nose.

The sea.

I only knew it to be the sea because I caught sight of the water, but before it came into my line of vision I frowned at the odd salty air. Tall, rock formations blocked most of the sea from my view, but a small narrow gap allowed me to catch a glimpse of the beautiful water. A path in the middle of a rock mountain besides the sea.

Before I could identify the structure, my mother did it for me. Her weak voice wheezed, "The Hot Gates."

Her body fell limp once more as she succumbed to sleep. I tightened my hold on her, and made for the small gap. The entire night I pushed the horses on, and they rode loyally through the storm from hell, we need to rest. I couldn't risk making camp out here in the open, especially if another storm hit the land. The Hot Gates could provide shelter from the cold, salty wind and keep us hidden from any Persians.

From my fatigue from the storm, holding my mother securely, riding nonstop, and just weeping... I struggled to just stay on the horse.

"Soldier of Sparta! Identify yourself!" A voice called out.

I froze and looked forward, there standing in the entrance to the Hot Gates stood a Spartan soldier. At least, from the moonlight I could see the uniform. His long, red cape caught the wind slightly. The mans' shield was held at mid thigh, ready to be lifted in defense. But it was his spear that caught the true light of the moon.

My throat burned, but I managed to shout, "We are ally! Please..."

Unable to continue, I kept the horses coming closer. The solder kept his spear raised, ready to send it flying to kill, but as we advances I could make out his face. It changed from a stern, cautious expression to a stunned one. Lowering his spear, he rushed towards us.

This was my first time seeing a Spartan soldier, besides my father of course, and I was surprised to see that he was perhaps a few years older than myself. His hair hung long, reaching just past his shoulders, a dark blonde mixed with brown. As my father's body, muscles toned his entire body. Except age hadn't had its toll on him yet, his skin remained smooth and rippled with muscle. Impressive, but I expected nothing less from the army my father served.

"Who are you!?" The man stopped in front of the horse and held his spear out. "Why have you brought a woman?!"

I unsheathed my sword, causing the man to stiffen slightly, and cut the cloth that held me to the saddle. "I am Spartan and friend as is my mother. We have traveled quite a ways before Persian scouts attacked us. Please, let us speak within the Hot Gates where enemies can not spy us."

"In you go my brother!" The man lowered his weapon, seeing no possibility of threat from two tired women. Upon hearing my words, he scanned the land behind us. "Hurry, inside."

Grateful that he did not turn us away, I whistled and directed the horses into the gap.

Directed them into a camp of hundreds of Spartan warriors actually.

They all looked up, their buzzing conversation and laughter dying instantly as the sound of horse hooves and snorts echoed off the stone fortress. Very aware that my attire was now scraps of material, I clasped my father's cloak around me and slid off the horse. Turning to the guard who had greeted us, I asked, "W-Who is in charge?"

He nodded to my right. Following his nod, I saw a man stand up and walk towards me with a stern but puzzled face. His hair was black, the dark beard covering his chin, but the way he walked made me recognize the man's importance. It was as if he walked like he were the King of Sparta! Ridiculous of course-

"I am and what are two women doing here in the midst of battle?!" He peered at my mother curiously but then turned his attention back to me. "Who are you? Remove your helmet boy!"

Frowning I took offense, "I am no man! My name is Alcina, daughter to Karsten. This is my mother Evanthe, please we need-" The men all shifted and looked at one another in amazement, I could see a few in the distance start to whisper to one another. Ignoring them, I lifted the helmet off my head. "My father was killed when we were caught off guard by Persian scouts, they burnt down a town. My mother has been wounded, please, she needs help."

"Karsten? Captain Karsten?" The man appeared genuinely surprised. "You are his child? A woman?!"

Paying no heed to his question, I rushed to the horse and slid my mother off the saddle. Carrying her in my arms I laid her down. "An arrow pierced her lower back, I believe I stopped the bleeding with a bandage made from my dress... Though I have no knowledge in healing."

I was met with silence, and I glared at the leader. "SHE'S DYING! You stand there and do nothing! You useless man!"

A tension filled in the area, and I saw the leader peer down at me with a strange gaze. I realized he was no longer looking at me, but at my mother. Bending down, he moved her hair out of her face, and his body tensed up. "Evanthe... By Gods, it is you. Soterios! Heal this woman!"

"Y-You know my mother?" I recognized concern wash over the man's face.

He stood once more and faced me. "Do you not know how I am?"

"Nay, I have never been to the capitol and thus have not met any soldiers besides my father."

"I am Leonidas... I knew your mother and father well."

My eyes widened, "Leonidas!" I had insulted the King of Sparta. Trying to make amends, I spoke, "F-Father spoke highly of you, thank you for supporting my mother and father in their marriage."

A grim smile came to his face, "They disappeared one night, rumors had it that your mother was pregnant. I thought that Karsten would have a son-"

"As did he and my mother," I cut in. "And they got me instead."

"Your father was a remarkable warrior." The king placed a hand on my shoulder, and I felt uplifted. The King of Sparta, famous and brave, complimented my father as if he were the King!

"He was indeed." A lump formed in my throat. "He taught me well."

Leonidas raised an eyebrow, I regretted my words instantly. What my parents said was true, it seemed women did not fight in Sparta as their husbands, sons, and brothers did. Nervously, I brushed past the King and sat down besides the healer.

He had removed the bandages and muttered to himself. The healer was a man with brown hair, as old as most of them warriors in here. It seemed that the guard at the entrance was the youngest of the bunch here... Was that wise to leave the youngest and most inexperienced to watch the entrance?

"Will she live?" I kept my voice even.

"The arrow pierced lower than any of the vital-"

"Will she live?" I hissed, irritated this time.

A wave of surprise passed over his face, and he nodded. "She will need to rest and you must take her to the capitol for proper medicines."

I noticed that he was peering at the old bandages with a frown. "What is it?"

"These bandages are wet and unclean." He stroked his beard.

Getting to my feet, I strolled over to the horses. Reaching into one of the many side bags, I withdrew two fresh dresses. Tossing them to the healer, and he caught them as I knew he would, I shrugged. "Those are satisfactory?"

Not bothering to answer me, the healer set to work. Sighing, I felt like crying in relief, my mother would be alright. Inspecting the rags that I now wore, I withdrew my pants and loose shirt. Whistling, I paid no heed to the curious stares I received. The horses crowded around me, and I turned my back towards the men, so I faced the wall. The cape covered my body, but I still wished for some sense of privacy, and the horses did just that.

Changed, I adjusted the cape and looked up to see the men all snickering.

Leonidas wasn't smiling at all, he did not look amused. "You must leave as soon as her bandages are replaced."

"No, we will only stay the night."

"I am King... And yet you defy me? You wear men's clothing and hold your father's weapons with comfort." Leonidas pointed to the other end of the cave. "No matter, peer into the distance, down the coast, and you shall see why you must leave."

Nodding in respect, I had meant to harm, I walked through the crowd of men. They all were strong, that was easy to see, and I felt so right to be standing there among them. Though, they believe I merely wore my father's things in memory of him. As I reached the other exit, I stumbled when I saw the coast.

The Persian army.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own 300. Sad eh?_

* * *

Never had I laid eyes on such a force... I felt so afraid to even sleep there tonight, despite the fact that the King and his best warriors surrounded me. How could so many men come to take over Sparta? How was it possible for such a force to even exist. By Gods, where was the rest of the Spartan army?

"Your father was Karsten?"

Looking to my right, I found an older man standing besides me. He smiled kindly at me and then gazed out at the Persian army, as I had been doing for the past hour. "Captain Karsten." I corrected, glad to have stopped crying for my lost parent some time ago.

The man chuckled, "I am Captain Artemis."

"Oh." Maintaining my composure, I added, "An honor to meet you Captain."

Artemis laughed, "Tis an honor to meet the daughter of Karsten... He taught me many things as well."

"Truly? I am afraid that he never spoke of your name, only of the King and several council members. Were you two close?"

"Indeed, he and I trained together for our entire lives. He was but a year older than myself, he is- was one of my best companions." Artemis sighed sadly. Taking a closer at the present Captain, I noticed the gray tint that threatened to overtake his youthful black hairs. Yes, he did look about the same age of my late father. Father had been taller and thicker than this man, but I assumed that Artemis was not to be taken likely for he was Captain after all.

"And so you knew my mother?" I asked curious to see how Artemis reacted.

He chuckled, "From a distance... I was the first to notice that something, or someone, had stolen Karsten's devotion to his men. He never told anyone about your mother, for she was-"

"Promised to another man, yes they have shared their story."

"Yes, well, I found them just outside the city gates one night... And I felt betrayed, he had stopped caring about the army because of a woman!" Artemis smiled sadly.

My hands turned into fists, "You're wrong! He never stopped caring, he wore his uniform everyday and shared the most magnificent tales of Spartan's glorious soldiers... Everyday he remembered those companions he left behind, just because he found love does not mean he stopped loving his men. It is a shame he did not have a son, for he would have returned to you many years ago..."

"How so?"

"A son could've learned quicker and grown stronger faster than any daughter." I answered bitterly. "I could not defeat my father until this month, hence our long absence from the capitol. If I were a son, I would have been able to defeat him years ago."

Captain Artemis surveyed my figure, and I laughed at his surprise. "Your father trained you?"

"As if I were a son." I murmured. "I can only hope that I will live up to the capabilities of a boy."

"How old are you child?!"

"Twenty years."

"And at the age of seven did your father-" he began with great interest.

"Throw me into the wilderness unexpectedly? He did indeed."

"Astounding..." Artemis grinned and pointed behind us. "Do you see that man there? Against the wall?"

Turning around to that I faced into the camp, I smiled. "Which man captain? Many men stand or sit against the rocks..."

"The man with black hair-"

I snorted, many of these men had black hair. As I scanned them, my eyes settled on one that I had not yet noticed. He stood tall and skinny, but well built all the same, his youthful face laughed at something his companion said. I noted this companion to be the same younger man to have greeted us upon our arrival. Taking in the stranger's face, I glanced back at the Captain. I see it now... "He is your son."

"My eldest."

"And who shall carry on the family name?" I continued to look at the Captains son, he could not be anymore older than I! Though, I had never come across a male so... Attractive. Perhaps it was because the young men in the mountain village all lacked the body of a Spartan warrior. Like Captain Artemis, the soldier had black hair that ended just above his neck. His long limbs leaned casually against the rock, but the presence of strength in his body was obvious, even from where I stood.

"I have other sons to replace him."

"Replace? No one can replace another." I smiled knowingly at the Captain. "You look proud as you gaze upon your eldest, he is your favorite then?"

The Captain attempted to frown, but failed miserably. "How can a father choose his favorite son?"

"Fortunately, I never encountered competition in being my father's favorite." I had never really wanted a sibling either, a life with my parents satisfied me more than any brother or sister could.

He paused, but then mused, "I'm curious to see what the outcome of a duel between my son and yourself. If your father taught you from childhood as a son, then you are not to be underestimated. I taught my son myself as is tradition, he is only a year older than yourself. Karsten and I always competed in our youth, who trained his child better?"

"Your son grew up with other sons, brothers, and a city full of men... I only had my father to spar, never learning beyond that. Experience with different opponents is crucial, but I believe I could give your son a challenge."

"Confidence, good, very good." Artemis started to walk back into camp. "You should prepare to leave, at dawn our battle begins."

"I shall speak with the King and healer first." I trailed behind him, stealing a glance at the two young men when we passed by. To my surprise, they watched me in return, and I nodded in acknowledgement before continuing on. Yes, the Captain's son was handsome indeed.

My mother slept when I arrived at her side, but sweat covered his brow. King Leonidas gently wiped away the salty liquid, I knew him to be a friend of Mother from their childhood.

The healer shook his head and I heard him insist, "She can not travel in this condition."

Sitting besides her, I took the cloth from his hands and dabbed her face myself. "What would you have us do my King?"

"You can't stay here, we are in the middle of war!" Leonidas ordered. "You must leave now and ride swiftly to the capitol."

"I can't." I whispered.

"What do you mean-"

"I do not know the way, and if my mother is in no condition to travel and is resting like this... Then how is she to direct me to the city?"

"Ride south and you will be sure to-"

"Meet the small band of Persians once more? I can not protect her while strapped to the saddle!" Realizing who I was snapping at, I bit my lip. "Forgive me King Leonidas, I did not mean to-"

This time, he interrupted. "You have spirit girl. How well can you fight?"

"How well did my father fight?" I answered back. "For I defeated him in duels, I do not know how that stands against you and your men."

Leonidas stared at me, a blank expression over his face did not betray his thoughts. Holding his gaze, I waited patiently for his orders. Finally he spoke, "I can not spare one of my men... I can not provide a guard for you and your mother. She can not travel or the wound will open and she will die."

"Then we will not travel." I declared.

"You can not stay here."

"We have no other choice my King. We shall remain hidden here during battle, if Persians succeed in breaking your defense... Then we shall flee." I lifted my chin and thought of my father's lessons. "If your Spartan army is as great as my father described, then your defense will hold for quite some time... You plan on forcing a huge army to travel into a small gap, meaning your men will face waves of Persians rather than the whole militia. True?"

"True." Leonidas' lips were threatening to turn into an impressed smile.

"Then these small waves will be facing the mighty fist of Sparta. In this time, my mother can gather her strength and once she is fit, we shall flee south. By riding on her own, I can defend us and you will not have to send a man with us."

He was silent at first, but then he nodded. "I see no alternative, but you will not interfere. Stay here with your mother and do not wonder about!"

"Yes my King."

* * *

"The woman has fallen asleep besides her mother." Stelios remarked, looking in the direction of the Spartan ladies.

Astinos looked as well, and nodded. "So she has."

"A pity she wears fresh clothing." The older of the two grinned. "She wore a... Revealing dress upon arrival, wet too."

Snorting at his friend, Astinos returned to staring into the fire. "Not by choice. She tore it to make bandages for her mother and the rain provided the wetness. What are they still here? We are in battle and yet they sleep there silently!"

"Do not complain, we have two beauties to lighten the bloody day tomorrow." Jeered Stelios.

"And why does she hold her father's sword and shield so?" questioned Astinos. "Women do not-"

"Son, do not forget that she is the son of Karsten." Captain Artemis seated himself across from the two. "Her father taught her well."

"How can you tell father?"

"Her body." The Captain said simply.

Stelios smirked, "A glorious body it is."

Ignoring the comment, Artemis said, "Her hands hold the shield without trembling, arms skinny but strong, and legs long but powerful. Did you not notice Astinos?"

"I did." Stated Stelios and then furrowed his brow. "As a boy I can recall a tall man, one I believe to be as great as the King himself... He commanded my father and elder brothers. He was Karsten?"

"Yes, he left when you were a child." Captain Artemis recalled the look of awe on younger boys when they watched his friend train the soldiers. And now the great warrior had fallen, but not before leaving his skills with kin. Alcina looked just like Evanthe when she was her age, tall and lean but beautiful. The only trait of Karsten that was visible in the young women was her eyes, she had his green eyes.

"The woman can fight?" Astinos sounded doubtful. "She is too lovely to fight-"

"Ah, but her father is the famous Captain Karsten. You know of his power from what I've told you..."

"Is it true that he could catch an arrow with his bare hands?"

"Yes... He never shared his secret of how to catch such an attack, but he most likely passed on this skill to his daughter. Never forget my son, Alcina is truly her father's daughter."

Stelios chuckled, "And her mother's daughter... Her figure is-"

"Nothing compared to that of your wife's?" Astinos finished slyly.

Blanching, Stelios hastily agreed. "R-right!"

Artemis shook his head at Stelios' comments about Karsten's daughter. If his dear friend still lived, Stelios would find himself an inch from death by speaking of Alcina in such a manner. And what would Karsten say about his own son? Artemis too had referred to the woman as lovely, Karsten would have been amused to know his fierce friend's son found his daughter attractive.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own 300. Sad eh?_

* * *

It was the Captain's son that awoke me, it was still dark and the morning air was heavy with mist. "Rise and ready yourself to flee, we go into battle this day."

He turned to leave, but I reached out. "Your name Spartan?"

"Astinos." My hand felt warm as I held his cold arm, the warriors wore no shirts. "Son of Captain Artemis."

"Yes, I know." I smiled and let him go. "Tell me, how many men are you?"

"We are 300 Spartans and 700 Greeks."

Nodding, I bowed my head to him. "May the Gods give you strength Astinos, fight well."

The young man merely stared at me, a hint of red rushing into his cheeks, but I could not tell if the tint really was there. With a silent nod, he pulled back and joined his fellow warriors. I watched in envy as they readied themselves for battle. I should've been born a son, not a damn daughter. Turning my attention to my mother, I found her eyes still closed and chest rising slowly but steadily. She lay on her side, her body unable to cope with pressing the wound against the floor by laying on her back.

"Mother, we will survive this." I whispered as if it were a secret. "When you are stronger and awake, we will gallop to the safety of the capitol. There we can meet Grandfather and the council and tell them of what I have seen. Sparta shall fall unless the rest of Greek comes to these men's aid! We must get reinforcements!"

A drop of sweat slid down her nose, and I wiped it away with the cloth.

I wondered if nightmares haunted her at this moment, as they did for me last night. I dreamt of my father's death, witnessing it over and over, only to awaken for a few seconds once he looked at me before his body fell limp. I did not cry, if I were a true Spartan I would stop weeping. I was a Spartan woman, I did not weep and cry... I fought and knew that I would seek revenge.

King Leonidas had ordered me to remain hidden here, in the rocks while he and the men went to their doom. Even if they were Spartans, three hundred could not defeat the massive army that awaited down the coast. Why had the King brought so few?

Leonidas approached, his helmet already covering his head. "How does she fare now?"

"No longer has she a fever." I answered. "But she slumbers on, I expect by tonight she will ride a horse."

"Good." He began to turn but I cleared my throat.

"Why did you only bring 300 warriors? Where is Sparta's great army, the one my father worshiped and served?" I asked bluntly.

He glared, not at me, but into the distance. "The oracle has spoken and said that we do not go into war, instead pray to the Gods and wind."

Never had I held any sort of respect for the oracles and mutant priests, nor did my parents. Though it was Spartan law that the King abide the oracle's words. My eyes narrowed as well, "I am glad that the oracle's words did not stop you... Corrupted politicians no doubt. You must know that when I return to the capitol, I shall force them send reinforcements."

Captain Artemis stood besides our King. He raised an eyebrow at my words, "Force?"

"Yes, I will _force_ them." I repeated confidently. "Sparta must not fall."

And the ground began to shake, small rubble and rocks falling down from the jagged rock cliffs. Some men held up their shields to prevent the rubble from hitting them, I covered my mother with my own shield... Father's shield.

"Earthquake!" said Captain Artemis.

But the King shook his head and smirked, "Battle formations Captain!"

* * *

I could hear the battle, sometimes a few spears flew into the Hot Gates from being misaimed. I kept the horses ready, my mother sat against the wall and at times managed to open her eyes.

The clang of metal, screams of agony, and systematic cheers of the Spartans echoed off the rock fortress walls. From the small angle in the Hot Gates, we were hidden from the view of the Persians, but just around the corner raged a battle. I felt like a coward, always jumping when a spear flew into the path.

My father did **not** teach me to retreat.

My father did **not** teach me to hide.

My father did **not** teach me to leave the fighting to others.

I was sick of sitting here and ready to run, I would help kill as many Persians as possible. If we Spartans were pushed back and broken, I would take my mother away from here as ordered. My hair already braided and out of the way, I picked up the spears and lifted my shield at the ready.

My mother's eyes were slightly open, but I could tell she was on the verge of falling asleep once more. "Mother, I will fight with the men. I will not let any harm come to you."

I hated to leave her side, but I wanted to break the Persians as they broke my family. Turning around the corner, I found myself running through a mass of dead bodies.

Slaughtered Persians.

The Spartans pressed forward, meeting the attackers a distance away from the Hot Gates. I had never laid my eyes on Persians, the ones who slew Father had masks and were far away in distance, and now I saw hundreds of them. Their skin was dark, most had even darker hair to compliment the tone, and wore strange clothing. Metal loops and jewelry hung from odd places in their ears and even face. Did their culture find piercing holes in your lips and cheeks attractive?

"SPARTANS!" The bellow of King Leonidas was easily heard. "SHIELDS!"

In unit, they crouched and protected themselves with their shields. Each man protected his neighbors, no amount of arrows could pass through such a defense formation. Looking past them, I saw the threat.

Half a dozen men on horseback charged towards the Spartan group, bows and arrows in their arms. Bending my knees and pulling my arm back, I took a deep breath as I aimed. The man in the middle was my first target, he held more armor than the others, and I assumed he was the leader. I shouted a war cry I heard my father use often, and threw.

The Persian archers aimed at the Spartans and fired, watching as their arrows flew through the air. That was the weakness in the bow, it took time to reload and fire an arrow, and in that time one was vulnerable. I knew how to use a bow, but preferred the sword. With the mass of bodies beneath my feet, it was easy to pick up more spears. They were abundant, and most stood straight up as their points laid buried within a body.

Quickly, as the archers witnessed as their leader flew off his horse dead, I threw another spear. It pierced in the chest of a second Persian, and I pulled out another spear. The Persians looked past the Spartans and caught sight of me. I heard them shouting in their native language, and I cursed in my own as they loaded arrows into their bows. Four more still rode on.

Two took too long to even place their arrows in the bows, and they fell with spears lodged in their necks.

An arrow shot towards me, and I raised my shield. I heard the thin wood pierce the metal, a second arrow whizzed off course to my right. They were vulnerable once more, and they knew it. Lowering my shield I threw a fifth spear, and grinned in satisfaction as it caught the Persian in the stomach. The sixth and last man managed to get his next arrow ready, and was aiming when the spear ended his life as it pierced his skull.

"Spartans! Rise!" I shouted and ran past them. The leader of Persian archers, the first to fall, gasped for breath as his body shook in pain. The blood leaked through his shirt and armor, reddening the dirt around him.

"Sparta..." He coughed and grinned madly. An insane man, even in the face of death. "...Will fall."

"Then, we shall see you in hell!" I slit his neck, and his body stopped moving, his chest went still.

Wiping the blood off my blade, I used the dead man's sleeve. As I turned around, I blinked in surprise.

"By the Gods..." Captain Artemis trailed off.

The men stared in shock and I tugged on my braid nervously. "Sorry my King, but I refuse to sit and hide behind rocks."

Leonidas was the first to react, he began to laugh. Taken aback by the lack of scolding or punishment from him, I shifted uncomfortably. "My king?"

"Lift your shield as high as you can." He said coolly.

Doing as he asked, I lifted it up until my arm was straight and could reach no higher. Then I understood what the King was doing, and I grinned. "I can protect my neighbors perfectly well sire, though I may lack in brute strength a bit..."

He raised a hand, motioning for silence. Snapping my lips shut, I waited for his decision. "You may fight with us but behind the front line. You will help care for the injured and bring them water. And most importantly, if I order you to flee for the capitol, you leave without protest."

"Of course my King." I sheathed my sword and glanced over my shoulder. "The next wave should be arriving soon. Where is your will sire?"

"Find a place in the last line of the formation." He directed.

I frowned at the placement, but knew that it was better than sitting and doing nothing. To fight was an honor, to fight wit the King and this best men was an honor that my father would have taken in a heartbeat. I may start in the back of formation, but as the battle raged on formation broke, and it was a kill or be killed situation. I'm sure I would be able to fight in the front at some point. Nodding, I started to walk to my place when I caught Astinos' eyes. Smiling at him, he gingerly smiled back.

Reaching the back line of formation, then men made room for me in the very center. "Thank you." I stepped in and cracked my knuckles.

"First kills eh?" a man whispered from my left.

I shook my head, "I've killed thieves who attempted to harm me in the night. I helped my father hunt as well, lots of target practice."

He chuckled and cracked his own knuckles, making me smile. He looked to the ground. "Cut your cape."

"Why?" I felt defensive about it, I would try not to tear my father's cape in battle.

"You will trip over it in battle, it is too long for a woman."

Thankfully, he did not say it in an insulting tone, and so I followed his advice. Reaching down, I ripped the material so that it no longer dragged on the ground, instead it barely grazed the surface. "Many thanks, that surely saved me from a nasty trip."

"And a nasty death."

"That too." I admitted in good nature when several of the surrounding men sniggered.

One of them was the guard from the pervious night. "Your name Spartan?"

"Stelios." He answered straightening out.

"You have my thanks Stelios, for not turning my mother and I away last night."

Stelios winked, I could see it even in the shadow of his helmet, "No need to thank me, you will though when I save your life. Stay close woman."

"My name is Alcina and remember it when it is I who saves _you_." I laughed when he frowned, many of the Spartans joining my laughter.

* * *

The dried blood was everywhere on me, I felt dirty. It felt like paint, but it was not. I had ended countless lives this day, I did not wish to know how many, for it pained me to see that the God-King of Persia sent these men to their doom. But war it was, either kill or be killed. King Leonidas met with the Persian King Xerxes. Captain Artemis feared that the Persian ruler would seek to kill our King, but Leonidas returned safe and unharmed.

It was upon his return that he gave the strangest orders, we were to build a great wall.

"Of what my King?" I asked, clearly not understanding.

Stelios grinned and kicked a body at his feet. "Of them."

"Ah." I felt sick just smelling and seeing their bodies, how could I touch them?

I assume my disgust showed on my face, for King Leonidas waved me off. "Watch over your mother. Tend to the wounded."

With these orders, I walked to the Hot Gates. Mother slept on, muttering incoherently to herself. Tend to the wounded said the King... But what wounded?! Not a single one of the Spartans had fallen yet, few received minor cuts and bruises. Nothing serious. The cloth I used to cool what was left of fever had dirtied, and I sighed. Picking it up, I cringed as the red blood from my fingers stained the cloth.

Returning to the beach, I looked for the nearest Spartan. Astinos and Stelios heaved a body together, sharing the weight. "Is there fresh water nearby or will we be drinking the sea?"

Stelios snorted, "Who drinks the sea? Besides, I just relieved myself not two minutes ago in that water."

Astinos grunted as they threw the body, and I looked away. Flies had already settled on the corpses and I remembered the possibility of disease. "Be sure to wash your arms and hands after touching... Them."

"Of course my lady." Said Stelios without much thought. "Astinos knows where the spring is."

"Stelios, tell my father where I am if he asks." Astinos was about to scratch his face but after I gave him a stern look, had he not heard what I said about washing, he lowered his arm. "Follow me."

We walked through the Hot Gates and emerged on the other side, "How far must is this spring?"

"Not far at all my lady."

"No titles, I am your fellow soldier, address me as you do the others."

"Then you are free to call me Astinos."

I grinned, "I already do."

"Oh, right." Astinos and I followed along the rocks for several minutes, I struggled to start conversation.

"So, your father tells me that you have brothers? How many?"

He smiled, as if bringing their faces up into his mind, "Two."

"And no sisters?"

"No, I think I'd go mad if I had another woman in the house! My mother is already enough."

Laughing at this, I noticed we walked up a small trail. The rocks came closer and closer, making the path more and more narrow. "And you are the eldest? Your father also mentioned that all the men have born sons to carry on their name if they should fall... Are you not too young to have-"

"I am not a married man." Astinos tone became grew cold. "If I am to fall, my father still has two sons left to carry our name. It matters not if I die."

My mirth disappeared. After a moment of thought, I cupped his chin. "Your father loves you, actually, you're his favorite."

He looked straight into my eyes, as if checking to see if I attempted to deceive him with my words. "You're lying."

"I'm not!" I rested my hand on his cheek. "When you are not looking he watches you... The pride in his eyes and face is unmistakable. You are his eldest. You are his bravest. You are his best. I know he acts indifferent, even a bit irritated, when you speak with him but he does it to hide his pride." Dropping my arm, I patted his shoulder sympathetically. "You will catch him watching you... And you will see what I speak of."

Allowing him to gather his thoughts, I brushed past him, following the path on my own. There was no way to get lost, the only way to go was straight. Not a minute later I finally walked into a clearing. The rock hills of the sea had almost formed a room in the middle of them, and in the middle was a rather large pool of water. The rock naturally dipped and formed a perfect hole for gathering rain water.

Dipping the cloth into the water, I washed it and heard Astinos walk in behind me. I quickly rubbed the blood off my hands and arms. Astinos didn't say anything, and so I left him alone. Crouching down besides me, he began to reach into the water when I shook my head. "You have touched corpses, you could poison the water with dist."

"Then how am I supposed to wash as you commanded?" His smile betrayed the serious tone he used.

"I'll pour the water on you arms, you scrub." I cupped the water and let it drop on his arms. The process was a bit slow, as my hands could not hold much water without it leaking through gaps between my fingers, but it worked. Soon his arms were clean and satisfied with my own, I cupped one last worth of water and splashed it on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own 300. Sad eh?_

* * *

When we returned to the Hot Gates, the Spartan men rested in the area. Thankfully, they did not celebrate near my mother, their loud and crude words did not bother her.

"AH! They are back!" Stelios whistled. "Took quite a long time for a simple washing of a bandage... You didn't help her wash anything _else_ now did you my friend?"

Astinos pushed his friend clearly embarrassed. "Stop speaking nonsense."

I felt my own face burn up, something that rarely happened. "Stelios, I pray that a rock falls on your head."

He smirked, "And I will have you to heal me. Perhaps I can help you wash the _bandages_ next time as well."

"You are married!" I snapped, not understanding how a woman could ever bind herself to such a man.

"Astinos isn't." Shrugged Stelios. Before he could speak any more foul words, I walked away, heading towards my mother.

To my joy her eyes remained open, not drooping or misty. "Alcina?"

"Yes mother, it's me."

"W-Where is your father?" My mother demanded. "Where is my Karsten?"

"Do you not recall? The Persian scouts... Murdered him." Having already grieved and felt comfort in killing Persians, my voice did not quiver as I spoke the truth. I was a Spartan woman, we were strong.

"No! I saw him when I woke up before-"

"That was me, I wore his helmet and cape. I have been fighting with the men with Father's uniform." I explained. "How do you feel?"

"Tired... So tired..." Her voice trailed off, and I watched as she lost energy and fell asleep. Placing a palm over her forehead, I was glad to find that the fever barely remained. Laying the cool, washed cloth over her forehead I laid down besides her. Tired from the day's battles, it only took me a few moments to lose myself to dreams.

When someone whispered my name, I sat up immediately. Captain Artemis surveyed my reaction from above, as he stood while I sat on the ground, while Astinos withdrew his arms from shaking me.

"It is already dawn?"

"No, we prepare for battle this night." The Captain said. "A lure to get Persia's best soldiers out, the Greeks will aid in this fight."

"The immortals..." I whispered. "I only know that they are said to steal men's souls... Lies to frighten enemies of course."

With a nod of his head, Captain Artemis strode off, most likely to get any other resting soldiers up. Rubbing my eyes, I checked that my braid did not need to be redone. Loose strands stuck to my face or became entangled under the helmet. "What is the wall of bodies for? How do we use it in our attack and defense?"

Astinos got to his feet and offered a hand. Accepting it, he pulled me up. "Father has obviously left it to me to tell you..."

"Speak."

"King Leonidas has ordered you to remain here with your mother for this battle. We face the best of the Persian army now, personal guards to their king, the immortals might overtake us... If you die, then your mother will be killed when they find her here. You must be ready to ride south if we break."

I took in these new developments and fought the urge to argue with Leonidas. He was my king though, my father's king, I had no right to question his orders. King Leonidas issued such an order as if the Spartans would fall, we had yet to lose anyone and now he doubts his men's strength? No, he simply did not know how resilient the notorious Immortals would be... He could not risk killing me and thus my mother. Leonidas was a good King, and an even better man.

"Alcina."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked at Astinos. He now lifted his shield and held his spear in the other hand. Reaching out, I covered his heart with my hand. "May the Gods watch over you Spartan. Return alive."

"I will... Alcina."

"Now go! Or else you will give your father actual reason to scold you." I took back my hand. With a small smile, he bowed his head and turned. Saddened, I watched as my friend walked away from me, perhaps for the last time. I had fought alongside him, a man of my own age and lineage, and found myself fascinated. Astinos had the heart of a pure and complete Spartan warrior, a trait I greatly admired... A bit too much for my own good.

Time passed, and the entire time I felt like a coward once more. Only this time, I knew that I could not disobey my King, not if I wanted my mother to live. An hour before I heard Leonidas shout, "PUSH!"

Push what? There was nothing to push expect... The wall of bodies. As I realized this, I felt relieved to know that I did not participate in this battle. The Persian King's guards, rumored to possess immortality and perfected skills. From the foreign shouts of curses I knew this to be wrong, they could die. I heard them dying.

I heard Spartans dying sometime after that. It was then that I peeked around the rock, for if the Spartan army had fallen then I must flee with my mother. And that's when I saw the Immortals... They wore the same masks and garb as the men who killed my father.

Hate.

Anger.

Loathing.

My father once spoke of something called bloodlust, and claimed to have never experience it for himself. He always urged me to keep in control, not allow emotions to cause rash actions. But never, ever, had I felt such energy... Such want... I yearned for the Immortals blood.

I do not understand how such power came to me, but I knew that I could not stay behind any longer. Forgetting my helmet and shield, they meant nothing to me, I ran forward. My fingers grasped my sword so tightly that they turned white. I felt no regret as I ran into the brawl.

Spartans crouched in formation, they did not fight at the moment. The Greeks were the ones attacking, not with much skill either. Greeks fell faster than the immortals, the sight of their masks made my blood boil. Sprinting, I jumped onto the back of a Spartan and flew over their heads and into the middle of battle.

"MURDERERS!" I screamed, no longer in control. All I felt was hate, everything that I was then was hate. I swung madly, tearing limbs from bodies. Blood sprayed onto my face, burning my eyes and mouth, but that was what I wanted. Their blood kept me going, it kept me alive.

Everything was a blur, nothing stayed in focus for long. Only the masks were the only things I saw clearly. The mask that stared as it aimed an arrow at me, the same bow that had shot an arrow through my father's throat. The same masks surrounded me, there were so many of them. "BASTARDS! KILLERS!"

My body felt hot, I walked through fire almost, killing every Persian that came into my sight. It was a slaughter.

A new feeling entered my body... Pain. One of the masks managed to cut my arm. He cut my arm, I cut his off. After a few seconds, the pain left me, and I was left with nothing. I felt numb as I sliced the masks in half. "YOU KILLED HIM! MURDERERS! TELL YOUR KING I'LL KILL HIM IF HE SO MUCH AS-"

Arms wrapped around my torso, and I swung my fist, hitting a bare chest.

A Spartan?!

"Calm down! Calm!" a voice shushed my scream.

He spun me around, and my nose touched his. "Astinos!" The bloodlust ended abruptly, my head spun as dizziness overtook it, and my arm throbbed in pain. "Oh Gods... Oh Gods..."

Astinos swung his sword behind me, cutting down an enemy I could not see. "Hold on!"

"W-What?" My vision remained blurry.

"HOLD ON!" He shouted and dragged me behind him. Screams and yells blasted into my ears, I could only run as best as I could after Astinos. His red cape served as a beacon for me, and I followed it. As we broke through the colliding bodies, I could make out the Spartans tearing down masks.

The masks were almost gone.

We escaped the battle, and in my daze I was dragged to the Hot Gates. Astinos threw me onto the ground, "Stay here."

I could say nothing. My mind had been lost, driven by the will to kill. I had turned into a monster, something my father warned me never to be. How foolish, to let my emotions overtake my actions. Slowly, I started to weep. My shoulder shook as I sobbed, throwing rocks in frustration against the walls, shouting up at the Gods. _WHY _had my father died? Did they do this to torment me? My mother?

The men returned soon after that, my sobs lowered in volume and pain. Soon, I merely sat, staring at my mother with wet eyes. No man approached me, a smart choice. I could imagine how I appeared, hair in disarray, face wet and dirty, and everything stained red. My sword lay besides me, glinting in the moonlight, but covered in the blood of Persians.

A man appeared before me, I could not ignore _him_.

My King spoke, "You disobeyed my orders."

I said nothing, and continued to stare into the heavens. Tears had stopped falling, but my cheeks still remained wet and flushed.

"You went into battle without your helmet... And worse, your shield. Foolish woman!"

Still, I refused to meet his eyes. He could kill me now and I would not care, as long as my mother lived on it mattered not.

"Alcina." His voice sent shivers up my spine. Not even my father could speak with such power. "Look at me!"

I did. "The men who killed my father wore masks... Immortals killed my father!" I shouted. "THEY MURDERED HIM!"

His face remained stone hard, yet his eyes became soft. My King was a harsh man, but a man with a heart. "And so you claim revenge."

"THEY KILLED YOUR CAPTAIN!" I screamed, unsatisfied with his reaction. "I HATE them."

"Hate... Good." Leonidas nodded his head. "It is a strong emotion, embrace it... But do not let it control you. You feel now what blood drunk can do to one."

"Yes my king." I whispered, my head still hurting.

"STELIOS!" The king called.

From nearby, the Spartan man looked up and approached. "My king?"

"Close the wound on her arm." With that, King Leonidas walked off.

My upper right arm had felt the edge of a sword. Three inches of the skin was torn, open and revealing the amount of blood flowed through my veins. It was no wonder why my arm had felt so warm, even in the cold of the night, the hot liquid slid down until it dropped of my fingers. The sight made my head spin more, I groaned. "My head..."

"Steady woman, steady." Stelios grabbed my good arm and led me to the fire. "Sit."

Doing so, I closed my eyes, trying to think straight. "H-How can you heal this? You are no surgeon."

"Astinos!" the man ignored my question and pointed at me. "Hold her in place."

My eyes reopened and uncertainly, I asked, "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Hold her." Repeated Stelios as Astinos crouched behind me.

Astinos held me down, grasping my shoulders firmly. "Relax and don't look, it helps with the pain."

Staring instead at the fire, I watched as Stelios lifted his spear from the flames. The metal was a fiery orange, and I realized what he was planning to do. He would meld the skin together by burning it. "N-No!" I cried, frightened.

His hands held me in place, I could not move. My scream rung in my own ears as the sizzling skin sent pain through my body. Everything was too much. The burning arm, loss of blood, head throbbing, and fatigue of using such energy.

I passed out.

* * *

There were no more screams after Alcina went limp in his arms, Astinos pitied the young woman. Such a beauty should not hold a spear, let alone use it in battle.

Stelios continued with the closing of the wound. "She is incredible is she not?"

Astinos could only nod as his cheek rested against her head. Even soaked by blood and sweat, she smelled sweet... No, this woman was too lovely for war.

"Did you see how she cut them down so quickly?!" Stelios exclaimed whistling low. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Oh! You speak of her skill in battle!" Astinos said understanding.

The older soldier smirked, "What did you think when I said incredible?"

"N-Nothing."

Stelios sniggered and pulled back the spear. "Carry Alcina to her mother, she can rest there."

"Carry? Why don't you?" He sounded nervous.

"She's already in your arms, I have a wife. She's yours." Stelios smirked and watched as the younger Spartan struggled to hold her. "One arm under legs and the other under the top of her back."

Grateful, Astinos followed the suggestion and stood. "She is light..."

"You forget, she may be a warrior, but she is a woman." Mused Stelios, his voice full of mirth. His friend said nothing as he carried their comrade The Captain's son had much to learn about women. Slowly, as if afraid to drop the lady in his arms, Astinos made his way towards the other sleeping woman.

Stelios was not the only one watching. King Leonidas kept his eyes on his youngest warrior, as did the Captain who stood besides him. "Your son is too young to know the warmth of a woman... He feels one now."

Captain Artemis frowned deeply, "My son does not feel for Karsten's daughter. Astinos is an honorable boy, a man, he worries for her well-being as we all do."

They observed as the young man lowered Alcina to the ground, pulling his arms out from beneath her. He did not retreat though, instead Astinos did something that surprised the three men that viewed in secret. His toned arms slipped off his cape and laid it as a blanket over Alcina's body. For a few seconds he merely stared down at the young woman, an unusual expression came over his face. Tentatively, Antinos leaned forward, and gently kissed her brow.

"He does feel her my friend, it's a pity he won't have her for long. Tomorrow we face hell." Leonidas growled.

But his Captain did not reply. The man could only stare at his eldest son. His favorite son. At that moment, Captain Artemis regretted his decision to bring his child along. The Spartans faced a glorious death in the coming hours, they did not fear it, they welcomed it. They had lived and led good lives, all with sons of their owns and loving wives...

All accept Astinos.

Artemis knew very well what expression had come over his son's face, he had worn the same when he first laid eyes on his wife.

He felt shame, Artemis had taken the chance to love a woman from his boy.

* * *

"Spartan duck!" I yelled and swung. My blade beheaded the Persian who attacked from the Spartan's back, he stood and nodded in thanks before running forward. As I expected, our formation had broken off into a line, and I had many opportunities to cut down Persians. Though they had the advantage in numbers, our skill in war quickly cut down wave after wave.

Did the Persian king realize it was hopeless to keep sending such inexperienced men at us?

Blood stained my clothing, it leaked from my blade, I spun as I kicked a Persian down. Taking the spear he held, I pierced his neck with it. My chest heaved up and down as I breathed quickly, adrenaline burning through my veins, and I felt at peace despite the fact I stood in the middle of battle. _This _is what Father prepared me for. _This _is what he did as a living. _This _was the way to ensure Sparta remained free from conquering nations.

A Persian rushed at me, swinging wildly and with too much strength. Blocking it with my shield, I swung my leg out, causing the foolish man to fall on his back. Swiftly I stabbed his chest and turned for my next opponent.

I felt like I was dancing. Spinning around, ducking, twisting this way and that, jumping over kicks, and swinging my arms about. The glorious dance of the Spartans, the dance of war.

Cutting down another man I spun around, preparing to kill the man behind me, but there stood Astinos. My blade pressed against his neck, I gasped when I saw a small stream of blood fall from the wound. I hadn't harmed him, merely cut him. "A-Astinos!"

"Behind you!" he warned and I swung my sword around, just in time to parry a Persian's swing with an axe. The blow caused my arm to shake, I hadn't anticipated such power behind a single swing. As the man raised his axe, I pushed my blade into his chest. Withdrawing it, he fell dead.

Astinos and I took some steps towards one another, until our backs pressed against one another. "Thank you."

"Just a warning."

"All the same, you saved me from an injury."

He grinned, "I'm sure you'd be fine."

My eyes widened. "Arrow!"

Astinos instinctively raised his shield and saved his chest from being pierced by an arrow. An archer shot from the distance, firing towards the Spartan men.

"Coward! Fight us properly!" I challanged, taking refuge behind my own shield.

The archer responded to my words by firing an arrow at me. "HELL WITH THIS!" Emerging from behind my shield, I dropped it momentarily. Astinos continued to slay anyone who came near us, and I held my palms out. "Come Persian filth, shoot!"

Notching another arrow, the Persian aimed and shot. Jumping to the right, my hand waited for the precise moment. Wait... Wait... NOW!

I caught the arrow as it flew in front of me and snapped it in half. Rushing forward towards the stunned man, I cut his bow in half and then him. It didn't even cross my mind to get my shield again, I just kept going. We were almost finished with this new wave of Persians, and before I knew it, I was standing over two slain men panting with no one left to attack.

Bending over, I cleaned my father's sword and sheathed it at my waist. Still breathing heavily, I searched for the shield. A hand tapped my shoulders and Astinos held out the very thing I hunted. "Here, you lost this."

"I didn't lose it, I simply dropped it." When he gave me a doubtful look I added, "On purpose of course."

"Foolish to abandon your shield." Stelios appeared out of nowhere and leaned against me.

Brushing his off, for he was also covered in blood and sweat, I began to walk towards the Hot Gates. "Foolish am I? And yet I live."

I heard laughter behind me and footsteps. Astinos matched my speed and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To check on my mother."

He stopped immediately and I gave him a knowing look, "You are welcome to accompany me, it is not a very private conversation. We do not have much time until the Persians return with more amateurs."

Hesitating for a moment, Astinos peered around before running jogging to my side. "So it is true!"

"What is?" I asked confused.

"Your father knew how to catch an arrow, it is a legend back in Sparta." Astinos grinned at me. "And here is a woman, able to do the same feat."

"He taught me everything he knew, everything. When you return to Sparta in your victory and glory, I shall teach you how to catch an arrow." I offered kindly. But still... I knew it, and he most likely knew it as well, there would be no victory in this battle unless reinforcements arrived.

Astinos avoided my gaze, proving he too knew full well that he would fight here until his death. "You have my thanks lady Alcina, I look forward to such a lesson."

"As do I Spartan, as do I." I murmured, saddened to know that such a lesson would never come. My mother had not moved at all since I left to help the men, her eyes remained closed and she had slumped back down onto the ground. Kneeling besides her, I checked her back. The wound had not reopened, she was healing.

"How is she?" Astinos asked, I could feel his eyes on my back.

"Healing, she will be well enough to ride soon. Perhaps even-" I was cut off when a hand reached out and grabbed my ankle. Looking down, I found my mother gazing up at me.

"Karsten?" Her voice sounded so weak and tired, but it was mostly sad and lost. "Oh Karsten..."

Unable to bring myself to say it was her daughter, not husband, I was relieved to see her hand fall as she fell back into slumber. Silently praying to the Gods, I wished for her safety. I stood up, and rolled my shoulders in discomfort. "Damn this cape! It irritates me as I swing!"

For the first time, I heard Astinos' laugh. It was deep but full of youth, strong but calming. Not able to help it, I smiled myself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own 300. Sad eh?_

* * *

King Leonidas placed me in the very back once more, did he not realize I could hold my own? Tired and sore, though my pride wouldn't admit it, I was partially relieved to stand behind the formation. Father's training never lasted hours upon hours, endless attacks and defenses... Training and actually fighting were two completely different things.

"Astinos!" The Captain shouted his name with no hint of tenderness or pride, just a cold voice. Captain Artemis never seemed to congratulate his son for his efforts, his succeed in battle, and everlasting loyalty. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Though, when I spoke with my father's friend, it seemed that Artemis couldn't keep his attention away from his eldest son.

"Yes fath- Captain?" The young man stepped forward.

"You know what to do." Said Artemis pointing towards our enemy. When Xerxes' men failed to defeat us, he sent strange beasts from the rest of the world. At first large animals with hanging tubes as noses charged at his, their big ears flapping as the Persians whipped them faster. These creatures made sounds I'd never heard before, but it was clear that when we threw our spears and shot our arrows they were sounds of pain and aguish. The huge animals fell over the cliff before they could even trample us or hit us with their tube noses.

Now men marched towards us in yet another new fashion, many of their armor was painted white and silver. A man rode on the back of a foreign beast, its skin colored gray as was the impressive horn that protruded from its nose. The beast was bulky, its main body massive, supported by four beefy legs. Rider and best charged forward, leaving behind their soldiers.

Leonidas shouted to the men to get into formation, and we did. But even from the back I could see Astinos step forward alone, with shield and spear in his hands. His black hair so long that it fell out from beneath the helmet, but not reaching the bottom of his neck. His back was toned, it flexed wonderfully as Astinos pulled his spear back, aiming his fatal weapon.

The growing amount of attraction I felt towards Astinos frightened me, not many things managed to do that. I always knew the anatomy and science of the opposite sex, but never had I felt so drawn to a man before. As I came to age, men from the local village sought me out, only to be threatened by my father. None of them would ever come close to his expectations, he wished for me to marry a Spartan man.

Only Spartan males are men.

Only Spartan women give birth to real men.

The son of my father's dear friend, who replaced my father as Captain. A Captain's son... And I was a Captain's daughter. The very thought of such a match made me shiver, but I did not want this. I did not want to fall in love as my mother did, it scared me. She fell in love and thus her life became endangered.

Women were weak to give themselves so openly and completely, vulnerable.

Clearing my head of such thoughts, I observed impressed as Astinos threw the spear, his form perfect. It flew through the air, until it descended upon the strange animal. It made a noise of pain, but ran on. Astinos did not run though, nor did I expect him to. Instead, like a true warrior, he stood in place and awaited the fall of the beast. Continuing on, I feared for Astinos. Damn this attraction! I stiffened when the spear did not cause the beast to fall then and there upon impact, it ran on, about to collide with the Captain's son... Then it fell, just feet away from crashing, and slid in the dirt until it could no more.

We cheered loudly, I joined in. "ASTINOS! ASTINOS! ASTINOS!"

To my surprise, Astinos turned around. I expected him to look at his father for any sign of support or praise, or at Stelios to exchange a grin and laugh. He looked at me instead, checking to see if I had witnessed his achievement. To answer, I smiled and continued to cheer.

Astinos smiled, but didn't turn away. He just kept looking at me... And I couldn't break away. I found myself gazing back, both of us smiling, it was a very pleasant exchange. I didn't want it to end.

But it did.

"Get back into your place!" barked Captain Artemis, as if his son had failed at something rather than kill a beast with a single shot. As usual, Astinos did nothing to complain about the cold attention and merely retrieved his spear from the carcass. With it in hand, he jogged back to his spot besides Stelios. I don't know about him, but my smile had yet to leave my mouth.

When his soldiers could not break our line, Xerxes used magic. The strangers arrived, garbed in hats with strings of silver dangling, as long as my own hair. They threw small balls which exploded upon impact, releasing dazzling light and sparkles. As entrancing as the light was, it burned like fire when it touched skin. I knew, for a spark landed on my foot.

"AAAGGH!" I gritted my teeth, pulling my foot closer. The shield could barely protect my entire body, I knew that the men had no hope of hiding all their limbs. My king gave no command to emerge from the ground, and so I could only wait. The minutes passed slowly, and I glared as one Spartan narrowly escaped being hit by the magic explosives.

Then, they stopped raining down.

Several seconds later, King Leonidas shouted, "RECOVER!"

We stood, emerging from the ground and lowering our shields. Where the Persians once stood, I gaped to see they had all fallen. The ground broke with cracks, their bodies thrown several feet. Astinos stabbed the surviving man besides him, sending him into the afterlife.

"Damn, he's good." I muttered, thoroughly impressed. At least I was not attracted to a simple, weak man... I was attracted to a walking War God.

* * *

Honestly, it had not been my intention to isolate myself. In fact, I worried that I might even be overtaken considering the rest of the men fought a distance away. Dirt rose from the ground, clouding the pathway from which more and more Persians materialized. King Leonidas, Captain Artemis, and the rest of the army slowly marched forward... But still remained quite behind me. 

I was not alone in running forward, eager to cut down the invaders. Stelios and Astinos partnered up, slaughtering every single Persian that attacked. I could hear the clatter of weapons even from where I battled.

"Woman?!" The Persian's accent was heavy, and in his surprise he hesitated in his swing.

"Big mistake." I hissed and slit him throat, moving onto the next attacker before the blood could even splatter onto me. This battle perfected the skills I had learned from my father, he taught me well.

The next man felt no remorse for slaying a woman, the fury in his eyes said this clearly. He tossed a dagger at me, only to have it deflected by my shield. As he reached for his saber, I stabbed his chest. He fell to his knees, and I withdrew my blade. With a thud, he collapsed onto the dirt below.

I was left panting, doing my best to ignore the irritation in my arm. Having finished with the men on my side of the path, I looked over at the two men. They worked in sync, guarding one another as dark skinned soldiers rushed at them. Never had I witnessed such flawless form, a true master of the dance of war. Astinos and Stelios wore no helmets, nor did they need to, they were unstoppable.

As they killed men, they went back to back.

"You still here?" joked Astinos, his sword at the ready.

"Somebody's got to watch your back." Mused Stelios.

"Not now... I'm a little BUSY!" They took off once more, swinging with deadly accuracy. Entranced, my eyes set on Astinos. To think he was my own age! If I had been born a son, I expect I would've turned out like him, perhaps even grow up with him. If I'd been born a boy, Astinos and I could have been great friends, like our fathers before us. But I was born a daughter and rather than see Astinos as competition...

I marveled at him.

His shield slammed into the head of a man, pushing back the enemy. Astinos kneeled as his arm shot out, perfect form, the blade ripping through the man's chest.

"REGROUP!" King Leonidas bellowed. We had finished killing yet another wave of Persians. My attention went back my king, awaiting further orders. The Spartans all stood at the ready, panting almost as heavily as I.

Captain Artemis spun around, searching for his son. As he laid eyes on the young man, he shouted, "Astinos!" He paused. "My son...!"

And for the first time, Artemis grinned and nodded proudly at his eldest son. Looking back at Astinos, I smiled to myself when a look of honor came to him.

That's when something caught my eye. There was movement in the dust!

Idiots! Stelios and Astinos had their backs to the cloud of dirt, unable to see the threat. "Oh hell..." I ran towards my friend.

"Astinos..." The Captain shouted, catching sight of whatever came from behind his son. It was a white horse, carrying a blasted Persian who lifted a long axe. "NOOOOOOOO!"

I jumped over the still bodies that covered the ground, paying no heed to the fact that Astinos barely began to twist around his neck. His black hair shifted as Astinos turned to face what caused fear in his father's face. The Captain was terrified, a great warrior, filled with fear. My heart felt his pain too, almost stopping its beating as the axe swung down towards Astinos' neck.

Throwing myself into the air, I held out my arm, extending my sword. Unable to stop, already flying forward, I grunted as my body knocked into the Persians. Through the impact I could still feel the axe sliding against my blade, sending lightning rods through my arm. I could only close my eyes as the man and I fell off the horse, hurting towards the ground. The cape lifted, no longer brushing against my legs, and I waited.

We landed, he broke the fall but my right arm slammed into the dirt. With my good arm, I thrust my sword into the Persian's neck. "D-Damn it." I cursed, rolling off the body. Dropping the sword, I had lost my shield as I tackled the Persian off his horse, I clutched my right arm. Trying to move it, I bit my lip, fearing the worst.

"ALCINA!"

Groaning, I lifted my head and saw Astinos running to me. "I'm alive."

Astinos crouched, "Dear Gods... Alcina..."

I snapped, "Help me get up, we need to move. Persians will come!"

His initial shock wore off, replaced by a serious nod. "Can you walk?"

"Yes. I think my right arm is broken." After hearing this, Astinos pulled me to my feet with my left arm. He picked up my shield while I sheathed my sword.

As I predicted, war cries filled the air as new Persians ran into view. "Go! Go back into the Hot Gates!" Astinos gave me the shield now that my left hand was free. "Wait there."

"But-"

"GO!"

Bitterly, I fled to the safety of the rocks.

* * *

"Alcina!" My mother cried happily. 

"Y-You're standing!" I exclaimed but whimpered when she hugged me tightly. "My arm... Its broken."

She looked better, the healthy glow had returned to her face. Though she had thinned a bit, her body did not shake during our embrace. "W-What is happening?! It sounds like battle, I didn't want to wander... I was going to leave but you weren't here, your horse was and I-"

"Let's remain calm." I could not believe her panic. Mother had always been a woman of wit and collective cool, yet here she was rambling. How strange. "Ready the horses and I shall explain everything to you."

Thankfully, she did not question me and set to work. Unfortunately, I could not help much with my injured arm. "I assume you remember what happened to Father... An arrow hit your back, we fled and rode through the night. You were unconscious for all this, but we arrived at the Hot Gates, I remembered how Father described them. Mother," I sighed. "We are at war, the Persians have invaded-"

"And our army fights with them nearby?"

"Only three hundred of the best Spartans and King Leonidas." I said angrily. "The stupid politicians that you have warned me about refuse to send the troops, for the oracle has directed the King not to do anything."

"Leonidas ignored the oracle and broke our laws?!"

"He had to! If he did not-"

"I see that he has not fallen to the power of the council, good." Mother interrupted. "You have helped them in battle? Are those... The helmet..."

"Yes," I whispered. "They are Father's."

"And now your arms is broken? How large is the Persian army?"

"One million."

"That cannot be!"

"It is, but we face them in the narrow path of the Hot Gates. So we do not face large quantities, they are weak and not trained properly." I defended.

She closed her eyes sadly, "Even Leonidas can't win such a battle. We must ride for the capitol and find my father, he will be able to persuade the council to send more men. Sparta will not fall... You father would never let such a thing happen."

"I agree, but we must wait and see what Leonidas says. I have fought with these men and can not just abandon them!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously, "Your arm is broken Alcina! You are of no use, only a burden as I have been. We leave _now_."

"No. I can still aid with caring for the injured, I am _not_ a burden!" I wisely did not add that I wished to say farewell to the men... One young man in particular.

Mother surveyed me, as if I were a stranger. "Who is he?"

"W-What?"

"The man who has caused you to lose logic Alcina! Who else?" Her voice was crisp, but her eyes twinkled.

My cheeks burned, "I don't know what you mean Mother."

"It _is_ a man!"

"The men are all married with sons..." Except one, but she had no need to know this either. "I am not a dishonorable woman, you raised me well."

"Not only me, your father too." She avoided my eyes, "Let us wait then."

And wait we did, for hours. The day carried on, with no return of the Spartans, but the battle raged on. We could hear it perfectly, if not louder, for the rocks bounced the shouts and clashing rather well. Keeping the horses saddled and ready, we passed the time by speaking of fond memories. It was nice to talk about Father with someone who knew him for him, not for his skill with a weapon. Despite his profession, Father was a soft man with a kind heart. The way Mother spoke about the courtship made me flush, hearing about one's Father so romantically isn't very nice.

"... He dropped you then, thankfully you only fell into the basket and not onto the stone floor. Your father refused to go near you for three days, ashamed that he had let such a precious child slip from his grasp. You won't remember though, you were still a babe." My mother laughed softly.

I grinned, so my father nearly dropped his newborn daughter? With his muscled arms and unbelievable strength, a simple babe managed to fall from grasp? Even the mightiest men were prone to weakness and fear... They all had hearts as well. I wondered is Astinos ever thought about children.

Stop. I must stop such idiotic thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own 300. Sad eh?_

* * *

The men sat down tired and sweaty. My mother listened to my words, but her eyes surveyed the faces of the Spartan warriors. I watched pleased to see that she recognized several of the older men, her face beamed and she looked less sickly.

"Do you remember how he used to complain when the fruit did not leak juice when he bit into it? Father was always so picky about-" Arms wrapped around my waist and I froze. Who the hell dared to-

"You saved my life Alcina... T-Thank you, I am in your debt." Astinos whispered into my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine, and I had to fight the urge to lean against his chest.

Pulling away, I turned to face him. "Y-You would've done the same for me Spartan, t-there is no debt."

"You Spartan!" My mother reached out and stroked his cheek, making Astinos jump in surprise. "Who is your father?"

"I am my Lady." Answered the man himself. Captain Artemis laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "It is good to see you up Evanthe."

"Artemis..." My mother faltered, but then embraced the filthy man. She was used to sweat and blood I suppose, she loved my father dearly. "It has been far too long my friend."

Astinos and I glanced at one another, there was history in our blood lines that we knew nothing of. It was strange to think that we were not there to witness our parents live their lives in friendship, we missed out on much.

"Captain, where is the King?" I asked, a bit uncomfortable with my mother hugging another man. It was a sight I had never seen before.

"Captain?" My mother raised an eyebrow.

"Besides the fire, he wishes to speak with you."

Taking my leave, I retreated from the conversation. Astinos followed my lead, "You really did save my life. Saved by a woman, imagine that!"

I snorted at his attempt at humor, I did not see how it was funny. He nearly died AND I broke my arm. Seeing my lack of laughter, he coughed. "Alcina, please, I owe you my life. I only wish I could return the favor-"

"You won't though! Ever!" I snapped, finally sick of our avoiding of the truth. "You will die here Astinos, your father will die, our king will die! Stelios will lose his life alongside the other soldiers, do not make this more painful than it already is."

"Painful? Death in serving Sparta is the highest honor!"

"And how do you expect me to feel when I leave with my life with my mother?! My father gave his life to Sparta, and I have always wished to do the same. If I were a son..." I sighed. "If I were a son, many things would have been different in my life. If I had been born a son I would be dying with you and the others, not running away! I retreat feeling the pain of your death. So yes, damn it, painful!"

He said nothing, but looked away. Brushing past him, I approached Leonidas who already gave me attention. "You must leave now."

"As you order my King... But I'm afraid my arm-"

"Will keep you from protecting yourself and Lady Evanthe." He finished with a nod. "You will need a guard during your journey, Xerxes has sent scouts into the land, you will not be safe alone."

My eyes widened, "And who is to be this guard!? You can not afford to spare a man!"

"Astinos!" Leonidas beckoned the young man forward. "This woman has saved your life, and now you will save hers. Take her and the Lady Evanthe back to the capitol-"

"My King, I cannot leave! My father and you are here, my place is with you and then men!" Astinos defended.

For a moment I felt disappointed, he did not wish to come with us. Angry, I said, "Then stay here and die Spartan. My mother and I will go alone, we have greater chance of surviving if I wear my father's uniform, that should keep any scouts from attacking-"

"Not likely." Said Leonidas calmly.

Astinos glared at me, "Don't be a fool, you can't go out there alone! You must stay here until we-"

"Die in the highest honor?" I hissed, remembering his words. "Yes I know."

Just as Astinos opened his mouth to fire back, King Leonidas held up a hand. "Enough. Astinos, you _will_ go with the women. That is not a request, that is an order."

He bowed his head stiffly, "Yes my King."

"Go now, do not waste time." King Leonidas smiled grimly at the two of us. "You are both young, live your lives well and with honor. Speak of our 300 with pride, do not let Sparta fall."

I bowed, "As you order my King."

King Leonidas waved me off, "I wish to speak with Astinos alone. Goodbye my Lady."

With one last look at the bravest man I had ever met, I left to speak with my mother. Our three horses were ready, it would be a bit of a challenge to ride for me, only grasping the reins with my weaker arm, my left. I had no choice though. Captain Artemis and my mother were still speaking when I returned, as I came to their sides he looked at me seriously.

"You saved my son... Thank you."

I blinked, unsure of how to respond. The Captain was a hard man, never one to show emotion or weakness, and here he was thanking a woman. "Any comrade would have done the same."

He chuckled, "True my Lady, true. So what has the King said?"

At this, I glanced at my mother. "We leave now... Astinos is to protect us during the journey."

Captain Artemis did not seem surprise, in fact he seemed almost relieved at my words. But for the split second his shoulders relaxed, he quickly stood straight up again, hiding his feelings.

"Then my daughter, let us ride." My mother said.

* * *

Once more, I felt like a coward. I could not bear to look behind me, hoping to catch sight of the men that stayed behind. For the rest of my life, I would spread the tale of King Leonidas and 300 men. Spartan boys would grow up admiring the very men I fought alongside, I would make sure of it.

What brought my mood even lower was sympathy for Astinos. He had yet to speak a word to me or to my mother, he remained silent ever since he hugged his father goodbye. Still, I felt envious, at least he had been able to say farewell to his father before he died in battle.

I had not.

My mother managed to ride fine, bending over slightly as she was too weak to sit up completely straight. I on the other hand felt secure, even with my right arm hanging limp besides my body. The horses made good progress, I was pleased to hear that the journey would only take a full day. We departed in the middle of the night, Stelios guessed that we would arrive in the capitol at evening.

I'll never forget that man, even with his coy words and attitude. He embraced me so tightly, I feared that he would never let go. Stelios, a brother that I never had and would soon lose.

"Tell my wife I love her." He had said to me.

"Tell my son that his father died with honor besides his King. Tell my son that he is to look after his mother, never to abandon her." He requested. After promising to do so, Stelios handed me a gold ring. "Give this to my boy, give him his father's ring."

The ring was too large for my smaller, feminine fingers. I had been forced to take a leather cord and loop it through the golden band. The necklace now hung around my neck, I had caught Astinos glancing at it from the corner of his eyes.

Besides this, Astinos did not look at me. He kept his attention on our surroundings, paranoid that Persian scouts would spurt from the grass itself.

Four hours the silence carried on, my mother did not seem bothered by it at all. She merely closed her eyes tiredly, doing her best to hold onto the reigns. I on the other hand grew tired of this nonsense.

"You are angry." I stated.

Astinos ignored me.

Kicking my horse, I rode up to his side. "Why? Why do you act like this?"

Still, he paid no heed to my words.

"Astinos! I repeat, why do you act like-"

He finally faced me. "I have just left my friends, my king, and my _father_ to die! You don't understand girl-"

"Girl?!" I exclaimed furious. "You call me a girl? Well then, was it not this _girl_ who saved your neck from being cut in half? Was it not this _girl _who befriended those men as well? Was it not this _girl_ who yearned to serve her King as her father did? Aha! Was it also not this _girl_ who lost her own father to filthy Persians?!"

"My father is Captain and he trained me himself! It would be an honor to die at his side!" shouted Astinos.

"My father was Captain as well! Does the same honor not apply to me as well?!"

"You are a **woman** Alcina!" He yelled. "No matter how many lives you take with your sword, you will always be a woman! _You are not your father's son! _Give it up already!"

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed, tears brimming my eyes.

"I WOULD'VE IF I HAD STAYED WITH MY FATHER!"

"THEN GO BACK! GO BACK AND DIE WITH YOUR FATHER! AT LEAST ONE OF US WILL HAVE THAT DREAM COME TRUE! NEVER SHALL I LAY EYES ON YOU AGAIN COWARD!"

"COWARD? YOU FOOLISH GIRL!"

"YOU FOOLISH BOY! GO BACK AND SAY HELLO TO MY FATHER WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

"The capitol is just three leagues from here, let us pick us speed before the sun falls." My mother directed calmly, as if nothing were wrong. "Alcina, speak to no one until we meet with my father... We do not know if we will be safe within the city walls."

* * *

My tears were lost in the bath of water, I sobbed as the servant girl poured water over my head. Gently her hands washed away the grime in my hair and skin, never bothering me with conversation or questions. I'm sure she wished to ask me many things, rumors already spread through the capitol.

Upon entering the city walls, men and women in the streets stared up in awe as our three horses walked past them. Several young men shouted Astinos' names, clearly happy to see their friend. He only nodded at them, his face blank. Older Spartans openly pointed at my mother, shocked to see the return of Lady Evanthe. But it was I that received the most reaction. People's jaws dropped as they laid eyes on a woman wearing a Spartan uniform, a woman covered in blood.

Astinos dismounted my father's horse and handed the reigns to me silently, never even looking at my face. Without a word he turned and left, disappearing around a corner. I had not seen him since.

Mother had taken the lead, she took us to her father's home in the city. The large house did not surprise me at all, for I knew that Grandfather was a wealthy and respected citizen of Sparta. No, it was the amount of servants that surprised me. As soon as we entered the courtyard to the estate, several men rushed forward to take our horses without any warning.

An old maid gasped as she caught sight of Mother, even dropping the pot she carried leaving it to shatter upon falling. "Lady Evanthe! Oh Lady Evanthe!"

Most of the other servants looked up, some rushing inside to alert the household. Within minutes an elderly man strode out of the main wooden doors. I met my Grandfather for the first time.

A wise and kind man, Grandfather accepted us with wide arms. Wrinkles folded his skin, but the happiness that emitted from him made him look much younger than his age. I have never seen a man grow so joyful ever. Taking us into his private study, Grandfather held Mother's hand as told him our tale.

"My lady, I am finished." The girl announced, stepping away from the tub. Getting out of the water, I dried and clothed in a true Spartan dress.

Dismissing the girl, for she had been assigned to me by Grandfather, I left my chamber. Having lived in a small, isolated home and only a tiny village to visit the size of the city astounded me. I felt puny, unimportant, and small as I walked down the corridor. Pillars aligned the sides, holding the ceiling securely. The stone walls seemed to almost reflect the moonlight, glowing a soft white. All was silent as I strolled alone, and I enjoyed the peace.

To think that I walked here, in bliss and quiet while King Leonidas, Captain Artemis, and Stelios stood in the middle of a massacre.

A lump formed in my throat, and I frowned deeply. I missed my Father, he would have known exactly what to say to me at times like this.

I reached the front courtyard, the pillars created shadows throughout, almost a maze. In distress, I leaned against a pillar... Slipping down until I sat, gazing up at the large silver moon.

"I nearly mistook you as Evanthe." A voice said softly.

Stiffening, I looked to the shadows. My Grandfather walked forward, finally visible. "You look just like your mother, but then I see Karsten in your face... Ah yes, you have his eyes."

"Grandfather, you are up as well I see." I bowed my head respectively.

"The return of my daughter causes a father to feel too happy to find rest." He surprisingly took a seat besides me, for an older man he moved well. "And to learn the existence of a granddaughter... Well, I will find to sleep tonight. I am too thankful to the Gods."

"Did you like my Father?" I blurted.

Grandfather smiled sadly. "At first I rejected his offer to call upon Evanthe, I found his brutality frightening. But as Evanthe disappeared at nights, I followed once and discovered that the notorious Captain Karsten to be a gentle man. I never admitted it to him, but I loved him as a son."

I reached out and held his hand, "Father spoke highly of you... He loved you as a father."

"Indeed? He was a good man, I am glad that your mother found love."

"Though it endangered her." I mused. "Are you sure we will be safe here?"

"Of course, time has passed. The King and Queen sought out those who conspired to kill Evanthe and found them, they received their punishment. Your mother and father were called back to the capitol, but not even I knew where to find them." He stroked his chin. "Considering your father's legendary power among the army, you will be protected from any threat from them. The council cannot touch you either, I have taken care of that. Do not forget that knowledge of your tale and deeds in battle will spread... You fought and saved men's lives, you and your mother will certainly be safe."

Taking this in, I felt calmed. It was good news to know that I could roam and live my life normally, not fear for my life. "Grandfather?"

"Yes my dear?" He paused. "Grandfather... I rather like this title."

I laughed but grew somber. "I need someone to take me to the home of the wife and son of Stelios tomorrow."

He nodded. "I will make arrangements."

"Thank you... Really, thank you." I squeezed his hand, I may have lost one family member, but I have gained another.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own 300. Sad eh?_

* * *

"A good morning to you Lady Alcina." The vendor greeted, pulling a bag of grapes. "The usual?"

"Of course Landor." I handed over the two coins and placed the bag into my basket. "Do you have any apples?"

He grinned, "How many?"

"Just one, Lady Malva has been wanting one for a few days." I explained. Stelios' wife had befriended me, even after I had met her for the first time three months ago. A complete stranger, yet she cried on my shoulder, and I felt glad to have delivered the news... Not some royal messenger. It was no wonder Stelios had married such a woman, she was beautiful. Her soft features only complimented her soft nature. Malva was a loving and devoted mother, her son only four years old.

The boy referred to me as "Aunt Alcina", making me very fond of little Soterios. Unlike his father, Stelios found no interest in becoming a soldier. He was fascinated by the council, already declaring himself a representative of people. Those people were myself and his mother. As his name meant, I believed that Soterios would be a savior in his life, a savior to the people he loved and cared for.

"Here you go, choose which one you fancy." Landor placed a crate of apples in front of me, before turning and helping another costumer.

I dug through the fruit, searching for the right one. It needed to be red and juicy, just as my Father preferred. Ah... Father. It was easy to speak of him to others now who were not my mother or grandfather. These past months allowed our family to grieve properly, we were not alone in our sadness. The entire city mourned the loss of three hundred men... And the King. Now, the Queen ruled with Grandfather as her advisor. It was only a matter of waiting several years until her son would take the throne.

The council gathered an army from all the city-states of Greece. Everyone understood the massive importance of defeating the recovering Persians, I had the Spartan Dilios to thank for that. He and I had only spoken a few words during my time in battle, but now I saw him quite often. King Leonidas had sent him to retell the tale, for Dilios had a way with words. Now all of Greece knew the bravery of the 300. Dilios had only been sent several hours after my mother, Astinos, and I left.

Astinos.

He had yet to speak to me. Though I wished to forget him and push him from my heart, I could not. My heart still beat fast when I saw him... Which seemed to happen very often. Astinos always had company, whether it was pretty girls or fellow soldiers, and appeared whenever I least expected it. Well, I did expect to see him in the market and main courtyard. The citizens commenced and mingled here, the evening festivals took place here too.

Finally, I found a satisfying apple. Handing a smaller coin to Landor, I said, "Good day."

"Good day Lady Alcina."

Now that I had bought Malva an apple, I felt guilty that Soterios would receive nothing. That would not sit well with the fiery child. Walking down the path, I took my time in scanning the various goods. Coming across one stand, the sweets caught my eye. Walking over, I sorted through the candies unaware of the numerous eyes that watched me.

* * *

"She is a goddess in human form." Obelix's eyes fell to the young woman's lower end. "It is a shame she wears long gowns."

The other young man licked his lips, "Alcina... She must taste wonderful." A group of Spartan soldiers stared at the famous woman with lust and interest, only one seemed to appear uninterested.

"A shame that her family protects her honor, otherwise I'd have claimed her." Boasted another warrior.

Astinos snorted, causing his companions to tear their attention from the woman to him. "She would not give you the time Owen, the Lady Alcina isn't interested in amateur soldiers."

Obelix raised an eyebrow, "You always seem to know what Lady Alcina would do... You knew her well did you not? Having fought at her side and your father's."

At the mention of his late father, Astinos' eyes flashed. "She is a great warrior, Karsten did not hold back in teaching her."

"Why do you dislike the young woman so? She is... Very well endowed." Obelix's eyes landed on her body once more. "Every man wants her, she's perfect... Save for that scar on her arm."

Owen nodded, "She received that in battle right Astinos? Stelios closed the wound if I remember your story correctly..."

"Yes." Astinos said, still not bothering to look in Alcina's direction. He grew annoyed with the lack of better conversation topics, each time _she_ came into view, his friends could only speak of their desires. He fought hard to keep his hands from turning into fists, these men knew nothing of real battle meant. They carried themselves highly as if they could whisk Alcina off her feet... The fools.

"There are rumors that she saved a man and broke her arm from taking the blow." Owen cleared his throat. "Watch my friends, just watch."

Grinning, Obelix elbowed Astinos. "He has been wishing to call upon the woman, he finally makes his move."

Now, Astinos' hands did turn into fists. He watched with narrow eyes as his friend approached Alcina. "She will reject him."

"Nay, Owen is from a respected family. I'm sure her family will approve."

Anger and envy leaked into Astinos' heart.

* * *

"Sir, I wish to buy these three." I held the small candies for the man to see.

He nodded. "Two coppers."

As I reached into my money bag, a hand covered my own. Surprised I followed the limb until I reached the stranger's face. Ah, the Spartan warrior named Owen. He was friends with Astinos and from the several short conversations I had with the charming man, I knew him to be a pleasant fellow. Owen smiled kindly at me, "Allow me."

"No it's quite alright-"

"Here are your coins." Owen dropped the proper amount into the vendor's hand.

"T-thank you." I reluctantly placed the candies into my basket. "That was generous of you."

Owen held out a hand, "Please, I'd like to carry your basket for you during your shopping."

Flushing at such an offer, I did my best to keep it from showing. "I am grateful, but I'm afraid I am finished with my shopping. I visit Lady Malva now."

"Then I shall carry it to the Lady's home." Owen grinned. "An unmarried and attractive woman such as yourself should not walk about alone. Allow me to escort you."

Did he not realize that I could bring more harm to a thief than the thief to me? Well, Grandfather had urged me not to display me skills with a blade so openly, as a woman it was not seen as a dignified trait... My family instructed me to behave as a normal, noble lady of Sparta. Sighing I consented, "If it please you sir."

Taking the basket into his left hand, Owen offered his right arm to me. "My Lady?"

Biting back a retort, I slowly looped my own arm through his. "Will your companions not miss your absence?"

We both peered into the center of the courtyard, where his circle of soldiers stood. Not surprising, they all stared openly and one even winked at me. His name was Obelix, a legend among the young women of the city, though I found him an annoyance. My eyes fell to one man that I had grown to resent and love... Yes, the more I saw Astinos from a distance, the more I came to realize my deep feelings. In the beginning, I knew it be simple attraction. I missed his laugh, his smile, and simply him. One did not yearn for another because of attraction, it had to be love.

"The son of Captain Artemis does not seem pleased with me as your company." I remarked casually.

Owen chuckled, "Astinos? He does seem to grow quiet when it comes to you... If I may be so bold, what has happened between you both? Were you not friends and comrades in battle?"

Seeing no point in lying I said, "That is true. Unfortunately, Astinos has become angry over the death of his father... I spoke harshly to him on the matter, saying some things I should not have."

"That's it?" Owen rolled his eyes. "Astinos is not one to usually hold a grudge."

Shrugging I said, "Apparently I am the exception to that. Now, I have heard that you are a talented archer. Tell me about your skills!"

Thankfully, Owen didn't find the topic unsuitable for a woman. In fact, he appeared excited over the subject and began his tale. "When I was five, my father presented me with my first bow in preparation of my time in the wild. At first I could not even send an arrow from the bow, instead having it fall to my feet, I was a rather clumsy boy... Actually, I am still a clumsy boy." We both laughed at this. "Anyways, after a while I..."

We walked on, passing a group of whispering girls. I barely noticed them, interested in Owen's past and story. I didn't even notice Astinos storming off looking murderous.

* * *

"May I have them now?" the child asked once more.

"No! Not until they have left!" Malva's patience was wearing thin.

Soterios glanced up at me. "Do you care if I eat your gift now?"

Not wanting to be blamed by his mother for saying no or facing the anger of the boy by saying yes, I passed the responsibility to Owen. "They are technically not my gift, Owen here paid for them."

His eyes widened at me, panic crossing his features. Soterios turned to face the older Spartan, and waited. Sending me a deadly look, to which I simply grinned, Owen cleared his throat nervously. "A Spartan boy respects the word of his mother, it matters not if _I _care."

After walking through the streets of the city, Owen and I arrived at the entrance of Malva's home. An awkward silence followed, until Owen handed my basket to me. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Malva opened her door and stared curiously at the man. "There you are Alcina! Ah, you've brought a friend I see you. Come in! Both of you!"

You can't really argue with Malva, though she was a very soft woman, she left no room for argument. I now knew how she had kept Stelios from wondering away from her, he wouldn't have been much of a challenge for his wife. So, we both entered her home and had yet to leave. We ate lunch in her home, before sitting in her front room to talk and laugh.

Malva slapped her son's hand in scolding. "You will wait until after dinner Soterios, no more words on this or else I shall give the candies back."

"Yes mother." The boy lowered his head and ran from the room.

Stifling my laughter, I got to my feet. "I'm sorry Malva, but I promised that I'd be home before dusk."

She stood as well and hugged me. "Yes, I know. Owen, take her home if you would."

He bowed, "As you wish my Lady."

Malva raised an eyebrow at me, "Forgive me, but how long have you been courting? I thought your Grandfather forbid any-"

"We're not courting!" I interrupted, picking up my empty basket. "Owen just kindly helped me today in the courtyard."

"Ah, the soldiers linger in the courtyard... Stelios..." She smiled sadly. "Stelios used to keep Astinos there as they 'observed the daily happenings'."

Disbelieving this, I asked, "Which means what exactly?"

"They observed the women that Astinos should call upon." She grinned. "Does he still search for the 'one' Owen?"

Owen shook his head, "Astinos is different now, he doesn't care about such things now. Personally, I think he's already found someone and is simply keeping it to himself. Though, I do know battle has changed him. Ever since he was discharged to deliver a message to the Queen-"

My jaw dropped, "Is that what he told you?!"

Owen gave me a strange look, "Yes, why else would he have left the king and his father to die?"

Angrily, I stormed from the room. "The liar!" I muttered under my breath. Why did Astinos not admit the truth? That his father wished to spare his life as did the King? We all knew perfectly well that Astinos' life had not even began, he deserved to live before dying in battle! How could he be ashamed of an honorable discharge?

I could hear Owen chase after me, he appeared at my side. Still, I marched down the street. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I need to get home." I lied. "Otherwise I will be in trouble with my grandfather."

He didn't believe me, but did not push the matter. Yes, Owen was a very nice young man. My own age, Owen had many years to perfect his skills and train with the army. Like all other warriors, his body was well built and always flexing when he moved his arms, walked, or simply breathed. His family was dignified, I knew that perfectly well. Though, I did not see why he chose to speak with me so often. It was common knowledge that I would not answer to any man, I had asked for time to adjust to my life here before considering any matches.

Politely, Owen offered his arm once more. After I accepted, he changed the subject. "Is it true that you have the ability to catch an arrow?"

"Yes, it took my father many years to teach me, but I learned. Why do many men find that so fascinating? Anyone can do it, it takes practice though and lots of patience."

"I'm sure it does, but to know such a secret from the great Captain Karsten is a honor!"

"How did you hear about this anyways?"

"Dilios gave many details about your presence during the battle... A woman who can cut down endless waves of Persians, everyone has heard!"

My cheeks reddened a bit, and I asked curiously, "What else have you heard?"

"That you saved a man's life, you got that scar because of it and broke your arm." His eyes fell to the mark that lined my upper arm.

"Actually, a Persian managed to cut my arm on a separate occasion. I did break my arm for that man though." Bitterness crept into my tone.

Owen caught it. "And he did not thank you?"

"He did... But then later actions overshadowed his thanks and led to a loss of respect." I chose not to elaborate. The usual guard stood at the gates to my family's estate, he opened the entrance upon seeing me. "Good night Owen, and thank you for your help today."

"It was a pleasure, if you ever need assistance feel free to seek me." Owen took my hand and kissed it gently. "Sweet dreams my Lady."

Flushing, I could only smile before retreating to the gate. Just as I was about to cross the threshold, Owen called, "Who was he? The man you saved."

Glancing over my shoulder I answered, "Astinos."

The guard shut the gate behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own 300. Sad eh?_

* * *

In the weapons room, the cluster of friends cornered Astinos.

"You! You speak ill of her when you owe her everything!" shouted Owen, pushing Astinos into the wall.

Astinos did his best to shove his friend away, but grunted when a blow to his stomach stopped his efforts. "W-Who?"

"For months you have done nothing but complain about her! Put her down and treat her so indifferently! You swine!" Owen punched once more, this time in the gut.

"D-Damn it! What do you speak of?! Get off me!"

Obelix leaned against the wall, frowning. "Do you deny it?

Astinos glared. "How can I deny it when I do not know what _it_ is?!"

Furious, Owen held his hand against Astinos' neck. "Alcina! She saved your life in battle and yet you treat her so cruelly!"

Guilt fell over their friend's face, but soon it was replaced by anger. Shoving Owen backwards, Astinos freed himself. "She told you?!"

Obelix looked shocked. "It's true! A WOMAN saved your life!"

"Why... Why were you allowed to return home from battle?" demanded Owen. "Tell us the truth now."

"IT'S HER FAULT I'M HERE AND NOT DEAD!" bellowed Astinos, knocking over a collection of spears in fury.

"And how is that Alcina's fault? Because she saved you in battle? That is what comrades do you fool!"

"SHE MADE ME PROTECT HER AND HER MOTHER! The damn girl couldn't even travel on her own and so I had to protect her during the damned journey!"

Owen scoffed. "Her arm was broken and the Lady Evanthe was still sickly from her wound. You dare to complain about guarding two women of Sparta? You are no man..."

Spinning, Astinos swung a fist at the other soldier. But Owen ducked and kicked Astinos onto the floor. "You call yourself a man? You blame a woman for your troubles! A woman who saved your life! A woman that your father and our King respected... Oh yes, I know very well her importance to the men there. I have spoken with Dilios, I know the truth. She saved your life in front of all the men, when you turned your back so foolishly against the enemy."

Pinning Astinos to the ground with his foot, Owen leaned forward. "You don't deserve her you coward. Your father is dead as is hers! Leonidas gave you an order and you are in debt to Alcina, and still you blame _her_ for your accompanying her. As she enters a new city, starts a new life, you betray her trust and your friendship!"

"Shut your-"

"You were the only one she knew here! You could have been there as she and her family grieved the loss of Karsten! Instead you ignore her existence and glare when she is near. You may love her, but you certainly don't deserve-"

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" Astinos attempted to stand, but was kicked down by Obelix this time. Groaning as his head hit the stone floor, Astinos cried, "I don't... I don't love her."

Crossing his arms, Obelix peered down at his troubled friend. "You watch her whenever she is near, when you think we do not notice. You know many things about her likes and dislikes. Besides, you pretend to hate her too much, it is overdone."

"How could I love a woman who-"

"Saved your life? Was liked by your father? Can meet you in a duel and most likely win? Has a beautiful body?" offered Obelix. "You love her Astinos, it's obvious."

When he did not deny it, Obelix and Owen exchanged pleased and triumphant looks.

* * *

I was writing a letter to Father, describing the events and happenings of my new life in the city he grew up in. Of course, I could not send a messenger into the heavens to deliver my letter. Once I finished with one, I sealed it up in an envelope and placed it in a trunk where the others already were stored. It felt wonderful to write to him, even if he would not receive the parchments.

_"... and from what Owen told me during our walk, his father served under you during your reign as Captain of the army. His father spoke highly about you, and so Owen grew up idolizing you and your legendary ability to catch an arrow. You would approve of Owen, despite your insistence that I never marry and simply live with you and Mother for the rest of my years. How protective you are! Now, enough about the Spartan. You must think I am very fond of him, but rest assured that I only seek friendship from him._

_Malva is doing well, it is easier for her to speak about Stelios these days. She will never stop loving him, this I know. How lucky she is, I know that must sound terrible since her love has died... But that is just it. Her love. Even if it did not last a lifetime as it should have, Malva found love and from that came her son... I wonder if I will ever find that one man, just as mother found you. As you know, I once believed that I could find love with your loyal friend's son, but Astinos continues to ignore me. I do love him, and I wish that I did not. Slowly, I am learning to live my own life and not have him come across my thoughts-"_

"My Lady?" A servant, one who worked in the stables I knew, stood at the doorway. "You have a visitor."

Confused, I stood and left my letter unfinished. "Lady Malva?"

"No, it is a soldier."

"Owen?" I asked, who else could it be?

"I do not know his name." Apologized the servant, before bowing and exiting the room. I did not have any plans for guests, so why did Owen come to my home? Leaving my room, I made my way through the corridors until I emerged in the main courtyard. Standing right in the middle was someone I did not expect. "A-Astinos?"

He stopped kicking at the rock on the ground and slowly raised his head. "Hello Lady Alcina."

I chose to keep my distance, and leaned against a pillar. "Have you lost your way?"

Of course he hadn't, even I knew my way around the capitol and I hadn't grown up here. He cleared his throat, "I must speak with you... In private."

"Whatever you wish to say, you may say it now. Here." I said calmly, aware that the servants listened to every word. Gossip was everywhere in the capitol, I knew this very well. Just last night, the guard had spoken about my arrival with Owen... Grandfather had burst into my room this morning, demanding to know whether the rumors were true. 'Have you entered courtship with that soldier?!' he had demanded, only calming down when I assured that there was nothing between the man and myself.

Astinos took a step forward, and paused unsurely, before striding towards me. I backed away, but he grabbed my hand. "Alcina... Please."

Pulling my hand free, I bit my lip. For three months this man acted like I did not exist, never once speaking or acknowledging me. And now he wished to talk? My mind rejected the idea, but my heart was beating faster again. "F-fine." I consented against my better judgment. Turning around, I retraced my steps and made my way back to my chambers. Not needing to be told, Astinos followed along silently.

Holding the door open to my rooms, he entered and I closed it behind him. I observed as he took in the room. The plain stone walls were decorated by paintings, floor covered by rugs, and the desk still was littered with my parchment and quills. Astinos smiled a bit, "You have a good life here... I'm glad."

Motioning to the seat, I offered, "You can sit if you like."

Shaking his head, Astinos said, "No. I mean to be quick, I just need to talk to you-"

"Talk? Actually _talk to me_? By Gods, I thought you forgot who I was!" I threw up my hands.

Astinos winced. "Alcina, please."

"And now you call me by my first name! The nerve!" I couldn't believe he spoke as if we were on good terms. Lowering my arms, I sighed. "Just tell me what you need to say and be done with it."

He looked nervous, and rubbed his neck anxiously. "Alright. I came here to say... Well, I've been a complete. Look, what I mean to say is..."

"Is?"

"I'm sorry." The words rushed out quickly.

I doubted it he really had said it, but the uneasy expression his wore assured me he did. "P-Pardon me?"

Astinos rushed forward and kneeled. "Forgive me Alcina, I blamed you for many things that I should not have. Please, forgive my rudeness and cruelty these past months."

Never had I thought he would apologize, I imagined this scene countless times. Thus, I had had much time to ponder my reaction. Getting to my knees as well, I laughed overjoyed. Hugging a surprised Astinos I said, "You are forgiven... I only regret not being able to help you in the grief of our lost comrades. I'm sorry about your father, I truly am. I wish we both could have stayed and died for Sparta besides him and the King."

He could hear only sincerity in her words, and kissed the top of her head. She smelled heavenly, why hadn't he noticed that before? Then again, it would have been difficult to smell her sweet scent when she was covered in blood and dirt during battle. Pulling away, Astinos debated silently. Should he do it? Owen and Obelix supported the risk, saying that it would make up for his treatment. But she had already forgiven him... Something they all did not expect.

"Oh the hell with it." He said ignoring her confusion. Without warning, before she could even register his change in demeanor, Astinos leaned forward and placed his lips over hers. Despite the absolute panic that filled him, for he had never kissed a woman like this, he was barely the age of a man after all, Astinos did not end the kiss immediately. In fact, he enjoyed the feeling and closeness. The panic ebbed away when Alcina did not push him away, but instead applied some of her own pressure.

Slowly, he withdrew and stuttered, "I-I know that you may not-"

"Do you ever wonder why the King sent us both away? He could have kept you there, Dilios is the storyteller, not you." I said suddenly. Still in a daze from the kiss, my words slurred a bit. "I think I know now his reason."

"And what's that?" Astinos whispered, stroking my cheek.

"You deserved to live... To find love... What a man should do before he dies." I felt myself flush, I did not mean to mention love in that sentence.

Astinos though nodded. "I have thought of this too, my father always said that every man needed to love at one point of his life.

"Your father was a wise man, a great Captain." I complimented, knowing the pain of losing a father.

"Alcina..." He kissed me once more. "I think Father knew all along."

"Knew what?" I murmured, enjoying his touch.

"Knew that I could find love... With you."

* * *

**Fin.**

**Thank you for reading my short-lived story. Keep your reviews clean and professional! Thanks!**


End file.
